Óáèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà
by Digital Darknezz
Summary: ÃËÀÂÀ 6 ÓÆÅ ÇÄÅÑÜ! Ãàððè ïîëó÷àåò ïåðâûé óäàð:)Ý..êîðî÷å, ðóññêàÿ äåâóøêà-âàìïèð â õîãâàðòñå - äðàêî\ìîé ïåðñîíàæ...è óáèéñòâî -ãàððè:))
1. Default Chapter

Äèñêëåéìåð: ìíå íè÷åãî íå ïðèíàäëåæèò...êðîìå ðâàíûõ òàïîê è Êýòðèí Ãðîóë. Âñ¸ ïðèíàäëåæèò âåëèêîé J.K.Rowling. ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïîäàâàéòå íà ìåíÿ â ñóä....òîãäà ó ìåíÿ íå îñòàíåòñÿ äàæå òàïî÷åê.  

                               Óáèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Äà, èìåííî òàê âñ¸ è íà÷àëîñü. ß ñèäåëà íà æåñòêîì òàáóðåòå, à íà áàøêå ó ìåíÿ, îòðåçàÿ îò îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà, áûëà íàõëîáó÷åíà ýòà ãàäñêàÿ Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà. Áûëî òåìíî, äóøíî, à åù¸ Øëÿïà âîíÿëà âàíèëüþ, ÷üèìè-òî ñëàäêèìè ïðîêèñøèìè äóõàìè è åù¸-êàêîé-òî äðÿíüþ. Ïîëíîå äåðüìî. ß ïîìîðùèëàñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ãàäîñòü êàêàÿ!

È òóò Øëÿïà ïîëåçëà ìíå â ãîëîâó.

«Õì, èíòåðåñíî......äàæå î÷åíü.....Ààõ!»

«×òî?»

«À Äàìáëäîð çíàåò?!»

«Î ÷¸ì òû ?»ñïðîñèëà ÿ, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿ ãíåâ.

«Î òîì, ÷òî òû âàìïèð?»

«Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ! À ÷òî, ýòî êàê-òî ìåíÿåò äåëî? Âîò Ëþïèí – îáîðîòåíü, è íîðìàëüíî. Äà òû ìåíÿ âàùå ñîðòèðîâàòü ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èëè êàê?!»

«Äà-äà.» 

Òóò Øëÿïà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ÿêîáû ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûå è ãëóáîêîìûñëåííûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, ÿ æå ñòàðàòåëüíî ñòàâèëà áëîêè íà âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåëà áû ïîêàçûâàòü ýòîìó ïðèäóðî÷íîìó è äîòîøíîìó ãîëîâíîìó óáîðó.

«Òàê-òàê...Îïðåäåë¸ííî íå Õàôôëïàôô....Óìà è ýðóäèöèè õâàòèëî áû íà òðîèõ Ðåéâåíêëîâöåâ....Äà.! Òðóäíîâàòî ñ òîáîé, âàìïèð!»

Ìíå ëè÷íî áûëî âñ¸ ðàâíî – è Ãðèôôèíäîð, è Ñëèçåðèí îäèíàêîâî õîðîøî âïèñûâàëèñü â ìîè ïëàíû.

«Âàëÿé äàëüøå.» ïîñîâåòîâàëà ÿ øëÿïå.

«Çíà÷èò íå Ðåéâåíêëî, íåò? Âèæó, ÷òî íåò. Ëàäíî...Õðàáðîñòü, ìóæåñòâî, ñèëà – â ýòîì òåáå íå îòêàçàòü. ß áû ïîìåñòèëà òåáÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð, òàì òû ñìîæåøü ñòàòü õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ÷åñòíûì è äîáðûì....»

«Îé íåò, òîëüêî íå ýòî! Ñëóøàé, à âñ¸ î ÷åì ìû òðåïåìñÿ – ýòî êîíôèäåíöèàëüíî. À?!»

«Äà êîíå÷íî! Òàê âîò...Íà ÷¸ì ýòî ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü? Àõ äà, Ãðèôôèíäîð. Çàòî òû àìáèöèîçíà, ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü èññêóñòâî ëæè è îáìàíà...ß âèæó, òû ñêðûâàåøü îò ìåíÿ ìíîãî âñåãî, è ÿ íå â ñèëàõ ýòî óâèäåòü. Ó òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ò¸ìíàÿ äóøà, à òàê êàê òû âàìïèð, òî ÿ âîîáùå íå õî÷ó ýòî âèäåòü...Òû ðàçðóøàåøü âñå ïðåãðàäû íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè, íå ãíóøàÿñü ïîä÷àñ ñàìûìè óæàñíûìè ñðåäñòâàìè äëÿ äîñòèæåíèÿ öåëè. Òû ñòàâèøü æèçíü íè âî ÷òî. È ñâîé îñòðûé óì ïðåâðàùàåøü â îðóæèå....Äà. Îïðåäåë¸ííî Ñëèçåðèí. È ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íè÷òî íå â ñèëàõ èçìåíèòü ýòîãî ðåøåíèÿ – õîòÿ âîçìîæíî îíî ïðèâåä¸ò ê ðàçðóøåíèþ ìèðà...ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍ!!!!!» 

Â ãëàçà óäàðèë æ¸ëòûé ñâåò ñâå÷åé. Íàäî ìíîé ñêëîíèëîñü óñòàâøåå ëèöî Äàìáëäîðà.

- Íó ÷òî æ, ìèññ Ãðîóë, ïîçäðàâëÿþ!

Îäíàêî îí íå âûãëÿäåë ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Ñêîðåå, åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî ñìåñü áåñïîêîéñòâà è ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòè. Íî ìíå áûëî íà÷õàòü....Êîãäà îíè äîãàäàþòñÿ, áóäåò ó æå ïîçäíî.

Ìû áûëè â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà. Ðÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ñòîÿëè ïðîôåññîðû Ñíåéï è ÌàêÃîííàë. Âñå òðîå âíèìàòåëüíî, â ïîëíåéøåé òèøèíå ðàñìàòðèâàëè ìåíÿ. Ëèøü Ôîêñ, ýòà äðàíàÿ ïòè÷êà, âîðîòèò îò ìåíÿ âçãëÿä.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèò âàñ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ!

Ñíåéï ìíå ïîíðàâèëñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà. Õîòÿ îí ïðåäàòåëü. Çàòî îí íå âûãëÿäåë äîáðåíüêèì è ðàçìÿêøèì, êàê îñòàëüíûå. Íè÷åãî ìóæèê.

- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð.

È òóò ìû îò÷àëèëè.

Â êàáèíåòå êàê-áóäòî ïîâèñëî õîëîäíîå îáëàêî. Ôîêñ åæèëñÿ íà ñâîåé ïàëêå, è âðåìåíàìè òîíåíüêî è æàëîáíî ïîïèñêèâàë. Ïî âñåìó ïîìåùåíèþ ðàçëèëàñü òÿæ¸ëàÿ âîëíà ñìóòíîãî è ëèïêîãî ñòðàõà, êîòîðûé êàê-áóäòî âûïðàñòûâàë äëèííûå ùóïàëüöà, ÷òîáû çàãàñèòü ñâå÷è. ÌàêÃîííàë ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Îáû÷íî óþòíûé è ò¸ïëûé êàáèíåò ñòàë íàïîìèíàòü ïî àòìîñôåðå ñêëåï. Äàæå Äàìáëäîð áûë íàïðÿæåí, è ñâå÷è ñòàëè ñâåòèòü òóñêëåå...Äèðåêòîð ðàñêóðèâàë òðóáêó è ìîë÷àë. Ñåé÷àñ, â íåÿñíîì ñâåòå Ìèíåðâà óâèäåëà, êàê îí ïîñòàðåë. Ãëóáîêèå ìîðùèíû çàëåãëè íîñà è ù¸ê, ïîä ñëåçÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè – ìåøêè, îí íà÷àë ñóòóëèòñÿ, êàê ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé íåñ¸ò òÿæ¸ëóþ íîøó, à ñåé÷àñ, ïîñëå ïîñåùåíèÿ íîâîãî ñòóäåíòà, ýòà íîøà áóäòî ñòàëà åù¸ íåïîäü¸ìíåå, òàê Äàìáëäîð ñãîðáèëñÿ. Åãî ãëàçà, îáû÷íî ÿðêèå è ëó÷èñòûå, ñåé÷àñ áûëè áë¸êëûìè è ïå÷àëüíûìè, à áåëîñíåæíàÿ áîðîäà ïîñåðåëà. «Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò àòàêóåò, îí íå ïîáåäèò» âíåçàïíî îñîçíàëà ÌàêÃîííàë. Íî äåëî áûëî íå òîëüêî â Àëáóñå. Îíà ñàìà îùóòèëà ñòðàííîå äóøåâíîå îïóñòîøåíèå, êàêóþ-òî íåÿñíóþ, ñîñóùóþ òðåâîãó ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Êýòðèí Ãðîóë. Ñ íåé îïðåäåë¸ííî áûëî ÷òî-òî íå òî, îíà ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëà. È êàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ ôàìèëèÿ – Ãðîóë. Ðû÷àíèå. Äåâóøêà ñëîâíî áûëà îêðóæåíà ïëîõîé ýíåðãèåé.

- ß îá ýòîì æå äóìàþ, Ìèíåðâà. – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, âûïóñêàÿ êîëå÷êî äûìà. ÌàêÃîííàë âçäðîãíóëà – êîãäà îí ïðåêðàòèò ÷èòàòü å¸ ìûñëè!

- Âû òîæå âåäü ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè.

- Äà. – âçäîõíóë äèðåêòîð.  – Åù¸ êàê. Ñëîâíî ìåíÿ ïðèäàâèëè ê ïîëó, è ÿ íå ìîãó äûøàòü...î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñòðàííî. À òû âèäåëà, ÷òî Ôîêñ îòâîðà÷èâàë îò íå¸ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû íå ñìîòðåòü åé â ãëàçà? È êàê îí äî ñèõ ïîð íåðâíè÷àåò?

- Êîíå÷íî æå. Àëáóñ, à êàê ó íå¸ ñ äîêóìåíòàìè?

- Íå ïðèäðàòüñÿ. Ëè÷íîå äåëî è ðåêîìåíäàöèè ó÷èòåëåé èç Äóðìøòðàíãà, îöåíêè...ïðåêðàñíûå ðåçóëüòàòû ýêçàìåíîâ...

- À ñåìüÿ?

Äàìáëäîð çàòÿíóëñÿ, ïðîãíàë äûì ÷åðåç íîçäðè è íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü.

- Ãðîóëû...Ôàìèëèÿ â Àíãëèè ïî÷òè íåèçâåñòíàÿ, íî â Ðîññèè, îòêóäà îíè ðîäîì...Íà ñàìîì äåëå îíè íå Ãðîóëû, à Ðûêîâû. Âèäèìî ïîñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî íà àíãëèéñêîì áóäåò çâó÷àòü ýôôåêòíåå, õîòÿ íå çíàþ. Òàê âîò, ýòà îäíà èç ñàìûõ äðåâíèõ è óâàæàåìûõ ñåìåé ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ â Ðîññèè. Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî èõ ðîäîñëîâíàÿ òÿíåòñÿ àæ äî âðåì¸í Èâàíà Ãðîçíîãî. Â îáùåì, Ìèíåðâà, îíè àíàëîãè÷íû Ìàëôîÿì çäåñü, â Àíãëèè. Ñ ýòèì èìåíåì ñâÿçàíî ìíîãî äåíåã, àðèñòîêðàòèçìà è ïðî÷åé ÷åïóõè... Îíè òàê æå íåòåðïèìû ê ìàããëàì è íå÷èñòîêðîâíûì, êàê è Ìàëôîè, íî îíè íå áðåçãóþò âìåøèâàòüñÿ â Ìàããëîâñêèå äåëà. Íàïðèìåð, îñíîâíîé èñòî÷íèê èõ áîãàòñòâà – ìàããëîâñêèå íåôòÿíûå ðàçðàáîòêè...

- À ñâÿçè ñ Ò¸ìíûìè ìàãàìè?

- Âîîáùå, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â Ðîññèè – íåèçâåñòíî íèêîìó. Ïîýòîìó ÿ íå çíàþ. Çíàþ ëèøü òî, ÷òî îíè âëèÿòåëüíû, áàñíîñëîâíî áîãàòû, è...äðóæàò ñ ñåìüåé Ìàëôîåâ. Òàê ÷òî, ìîæíî ëèøü òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ.

- Äðóæàò ñ Ìàëôîÿìè?!

- Íó äà, ïîýòîìó ÷àñòî íàâåùàþò Àíãëèþ – ïî âîïðîñàì áèçíåñà è äðóæáû. Çäåñü çà íèìè íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå çàìå÷àëîñü, âñ¸ áûëî ÷èñòî è îôèöèàëüíî. Âñå ÷ëåíû ñåìüè îáó÷àëèñü â Äóðìøòðàíãå. Ìîæíî, êîíå÷íî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îíè Ò¸ìíûå ìàãè, íî ëþáîé ðóññêèé ìàã – ýòî ò¸ìíàÿ ëîøàäêà. Ýòè ëþäè îäíîâðåìåííî î÷åíü îòêðûòûå è óæàñíî ñêðûòíûå...Ìû ïðî íèõ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàåì...

- È âñ¸-òàêè, Àëáóñ, ñ ýòîé Êýòðèí ÷òî-òî íå òî, - âçäîõíóëà ÌàêÃîííàë.  – îïðåäåë¸ííî. Ïî÷åìó å¸ ïåðåâåëè èç Äóðìøòðàíãà?

Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé ëèöîì.

- ß íå çíàþ. Îíà äëÿ ìåíÿ – çàêðûòàÿ êíèãà, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå ðåäêîñòü. ß îùóùàþ â íåé ñèëó, íî ýòà ñèëà ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ. Îíà ìåíÿ íå áîèòñÿ è äàæå íå óâàæàåò...Ñ íåé äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî íå òî. Íî ìû æå íå ìîæåì îòêàçûâàòü ó÷åíèêàì â ó÷¸áå òîëüêî èç-çà ñìóòíîé íåïðèÿçíè – ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Òàê ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íàì îñòà¸òñÿ – ýòî æäàòü è íàáëþäàòü....

Ïîêà êîíåö. Ãû. Ïèøèòå ðåâüþ.


	2. â ãîñòè

Äèñêëéìåð: ß æå ñêàçàëà – ìíå ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ íå ïðèíàäëåæèò. Âðîäå áû. È áëà-áëà-áëà. Ãäå ìîè òàïêè?J

«Êòî õîäèò â ãîñòè ïî óòðàì, òîò ïîñòóïàåò ìóäðî» - Âèííè-Ïóõ.

 Èþëü

Êýòðèí íðàâèëîñü áûâàòü ó Ìàëôîåâ. Îíà ñ îòöîì íàâåùàëà èõ ëåòîì, êîãäà â Ìîñêâå ñòàíîâèëîñü ñëèøêîì æàðêî, ïûëüíî, è äóøíî. À íàñûùåííàÿ ïðîõëàäíîé âëàãîé ïîãîäà Ñåâåðíîé Àíãëèè áûëà âåëèêîëåïíîé – íåáî, îêðàøåííîå â ñâåòëî-ñåðûå òîíà, èãðàþùèå ÿðêîé çåëåíèþ ëèñòüÿ, ñâåæèé âåòåð. È ÷àñòûå ãðîçû ñ äîæäÿìè, êîòîðûå îíà òàê ëþáèëà.

Íó, è êîíå÷íî – åäà.

Íî ñåãîäíÿ áûë îñîáåííûé äåíü. È îñîáåííûé âèçèò. Ê Ëþöèóñó ïðèåçæàåò íåèçìåðèìî âàæíàÿ ôèãóðà – ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò. 

Ðûêîâû, áóäó÷è ÷èñòîêðîâíûìè âàìïèðàìè è ïðèðîæä¸ííûìè Ò¸ìíûìè ìàãàìè, êàê íè ñòðàííî íèêîãäà, íèêàêèì îáðàçîì íå ñîïðèêàñàëèñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Â Ðîññèè áûëè ñâîè ïðîáëåìû, à Àíãëèÿ – òàê, ïðèåõàòü çàêëþ÷èòü êîíòðàêò, ïðîâåñòè êîíôåðåíöèþ, ïîèãðàòü â êðèêåò ñ õîðîøèì äðóãîì, íå áîëåå. Íî, è Êýòðèí çíàëà ýòî îò ïàïû, àóðîðû íà÷àëè íàâåäûâàòñÿ è ê íèì. Óáèëè íåñêîëüêèõ çíàêîìûõ Ò¸ìíûõ ìàãîâ, è ïî ïî÷åðêó îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëè àíãëèéñêèå àóðîðû. Íà _èõ òåððèòîðèè! Ýòîãî å¸ îòåö óæå íå ìîã ñòåðïåòü. Îí ïðèåõàë ê Ëþöèóñó, îáðèñîâàë ñèòóàöèþ è ïîòðåáîâàë îáüÿñíåíèé – êàêîãî õðåíà àóðîðû óáèâàþò åãî äðóçåé! _

Âñ¸ îêàçàëîñü áàíàëüíûì – ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ Ëîðäà, Ìèíåñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè îêîí÷àòåëüíî âçáåñèëîñü. Îíè ðàññûëàëè íà¸ìíûõ óáèéö êî âñåì, êòî èìåë õîòü êàêîå-òî îòíîøåíèå ê Ò¸ìíîé Ìàãèè, è íå òîëüêî ó ñåáÿ íà ðîäèíå – óáèéöû äåéñòâîâàëè è çà ãðàíèöåé...Ïîýòîìó ïåðâûå äâà äíÿ Àëåêñàíäð Ðûêîâ è Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïðîâåëè çà ðàçãîâîðàìè î ïîëèòèêå è î òîì, ÷òî äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïîðà êîí÷àòü ñ ìàããëîëþáèâûìè è íå÷èñòîêðîâíûìè.

Êýòðèí âñ¸ ýòî ìàëî èíòåðåñîâàëî. Íî Ëþöèóñ õîòåë ïðåäñòàâèòü Ðûêîâûõ Âîëäåìîðòó, à å¸ ïàïà – ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñìåðòíîãî, êîòîðûé âåðíóëñÿ ñ òîãî ñâåòà. Ñàì Âîëäåìîðò ñîáèðàëñÿ èõ íàâåñòèòü ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ.

Òðè äíÿ ïðîøëè â áàíêåòàõ è çâàíûõ âå÷åðàõ, óñòðàèâàâøèõñÿ â Îñîáíÿêå. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ñèäåëà â ñâîåé óþòíîé ãîñòåâîé êîìíàòå, çàêðåïë¸ííîé çà íåé óæå òðè ãîäà è ñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â â áîëüøîå íàïîëíîå çåðêàëî. Åãî ðàìà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé äâóõ ñåðåáðÿííûõ ïåðåâèòûõ çìåé, ñ ðóáèíîâûìè ãëàçêàìè. Êýòðèí íðàâèëîñü çåðêàëî, è îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïî ïðèåçäå â Ìîñêâó îáÿçàòåëüíî êóïèò ñåáå ïîõîæåå. 

Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå, è äóìàëà î òîì, êàêèå æå ìàããëû ãëóïûå, ÷òî íàñî÷èíÿëè èñòîðèé, â êîòîðûõ áûëî îïèñàíî, ÷òî âàìïèðû â çåðêàëàõ íå îòðàæàþòñÿ. «Åù¸ êàê îòðàæàþòñÿ! Äàæå î÷åíü...» ïîäóìàëà îíà, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàÿ çà ñâîèì îòðàæåíèåì. Êýò è â ñàìîì äåëå áûëà âåñüìà ñèìïàòè÷íîé äåâóøêîé. Íà óëèöàõ ïàðíè âûâîðà÷èâàëè øåè âñëåä çà íåé, íî îíè âðÿä ëè ðåøèëèñü áû ïîäîéòè áëèæå...

Áåëàÿ, ïî÷òè ìîëî÷íàÿ êîæà ñ ìðàìîðíûìè ãîëóáûìè ïðîæèëêàìè. Òîíêàÿ è íåæíàÿ, êàê ïîäáðþøüå çìåè. Õðóïêèå, àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèå ðóêè, ñ êðåïêèìè è çàîñòð¸ííûìè íîãòÿìè. Å¸ ãëàçà – ïûëàþùèå îç¸ðà ðàñïëàâëåííîãî èçóìðóäà, áåçóìíûå è ñ êîøà÷üèì çðà÷êîì. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíà íîñèëà êîíòàêòíûå ëèíçû – ÷òîáû íèêòî íå óâèäåë ýòîãî ñòðàøíîãî, çìåèíîãî çðà÷êà.

Íà íåé áûëî ïëàòüå. ×¸ðíîå, íàìíîãî âûøå êîëåíà, èç êàêîãî-òî ñèíòåòè÷åñêîãî ìàòåðèàëà. Ïðîñòîå ïëàòüå-êîðñåò, êàê ðàç òî, â ÷¸ì ìîæíî ïîÿâèòüñÿ ïåðåä Ò¸ìíûì Ëîðäîì. Ñàïîãè íà ãðóáîé, âûñîêîé ïëàòôîðìå çàâåðøàëè îáðàç.

Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî Êýò íå íðàâèëîñü â ñåáå – ýòî ðîñò. Â ñâîè øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò îíà åäâà äîñòèãàëà ñòà øåñòèäåñÿòè îäíîãî ñàíòèìåòðà, ïðè ýòîì, îäíàêî, îíà ÿâëÿëàñü ñ÷àñòëèâîé îáëàäàòåëüíèöåé êðàñèâîé, ìóñêóëèñòîé ôèãóðû è ðîñêîøíûõ ðûæå-çîëîòûõ, ñëåãêà âüþùèõñÿ âîëîñ. 

«×¸ðò, ïðûù âñêî÷èë!» íåäîâîëüíî ïîäóìàëà îíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ êðîøå÷íóþ êðàñíóþ òî÷êó íà ìàëåíüêîì âåñíóø÷àòîì íîñó. «Òàê íåêñòàòè», ãóíäîñî ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè âûäàâëèâàÿ ïðûùèê.

Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. 

- Ñåé÷àñ! – êðèêíóëà îíà, âñêàêèâàÿ ñî ñòóëà.

Ýòî áûëà Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé. Ñâåòñêàÿ ëüâèöà øèðîêî  óëûáàëàñü, à ñâåò ñâå÷åé èãðàë íà å¸ âåëèêîëåïíîì áàðõàòíîì ïëàòüå, çåë¸íîì, ñ ñåðåáðÿííûìè ïîëîñêàìè. Êýò è Íàðöèññà óñïåëè ñòàòü õîðîøèìè ïîäðóãàìè (ñêîðåå êàê ìàòü ñ äî÷êîé, ÷åì êàê ñâåðñòíèöû), è ÷àñòî ïðîâîäèëè âå÷åðà ðàñïèâàÿ ëèê¸ðû è ñïëåòíè÷àÿ. Íàðöèññà, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü áûëà âåñüìà ðàäà – Êýòðèí çàìåíÿëà åé äî÷ü, è õîòÿ îíà âñåé äóøîé ëþáèëà Äðàêî, íî – êàêàÿ æåíùèíà íå æåëàåò èìåòü ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ ïðèíöåññó? Íàðöèññà áûëà íå èñêëþ÷åíèåì, è õîòÿ íà îôèöèàëüíûõ ïðè¸ìàõ îíà âåëà ñåáÿ õîëîäíî, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñâîé ñòàòóñ è ïîëîæåíèå â îáùåñòâå, íà ñàìîì äåëå, íàñêîëüêî Êýò ñìîãëà å¸ óçíàòü, áûëà ëþáÿùåé è çàáîòëèâîé ìàòåðüþ.

- Îé, ò¸òÿ Íàðöèññà! Ñ÷àñ, îäíó ìèíóòêó! – îíà íàíîñèëà ïóäðó íà ïðûù.

- Êýò, ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü – óæå ñîâñåì âçðîñëàÿ äåâóøêà, - ñêàçàëà Íàðöèññà, âñòàâàÿ ñçàäè íå¸ – Êýò êàê ðàç çàêàí÷èâàëà ìåéê-àï. Íàðöèññà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî å¸ âîëîñàì, èñêðÿùèìñÿ çîëîòîì, âçÿëà íåñêîëüêî øåëêîâèñòûõ ïðÿäîê â ðóêó. – íî íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå ÿ áû ñäåëàëà ïðè÷¸ñêó – òåáå õîðîøî ñ îòêðûòûì ëèöîì, à ýòà ãðèâà òîëüêî ìåøàåò.

Êýò óïðÿìî òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íå, íåîõîòà...

- Êýòè, ÿ âîò çà÷åì çàøëà...Ìóæ÷èíû, òû æå èõ çíàåøü. Êîðî÷å, â÷åðà íî÷üþ ïðèåõàë Ëîðä – òû ýòî òîæå çíàåøü, à äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ, Ñàøà è Âîëäåìîðò íà íàøåì ìàëåíüêîì ñåìåéíîì âå÷åðå áóäóò áóçèòü îá îäíîé ïîëèòèêå, â ýòîì ÿ óâåðåíà...

- È?

- Ïðîñòî Ëîðä ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïåðåäàòü, ÷òî õî÷åò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé ëè÷íî, äî óæèíà, â åãî êàáèíåòå.

Êýò ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëàñü îò òàêîãî èçâåñòèÿ.

- Êîãäà?

- Îí ñêàçàë, õîòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ...

«À ýòî óæå èíòåðåñíî. ×åãî òàêîãî åìó îò ìåíÿ íàäî? Èíòåðåñíî-èíòåðåñíî...» ïîäóìàëà Êýò. Âñëóõ æå îíà ïðîèçíåñëà:

- ×òî æ, òîãäà ÿ ãîòîâà.

- Ïîøëè.

Íàðöèññà âåëà Êýò ñêâîçü çàïóòàííûå êîðèäîðû îñîáíÿêà, äûøàùèå ñûðîñòüþ è äðåâíèìè ïðîêëÿòèÿìè.

Íàïðàâî.

Íàïðàâî. 

Âíèç.

Íàëåâî.

Íàïðàâî.

Âíèç.

Êîíå÷íî, ó âàìïèðîâ íå áûâàåò òîïîãðàôè÷åñêîãî êðåòèíèçìà, ïîýòîìó âåñü ìàðøðóò îòïå÷àòûâàëñÿ ó Êýò â ãîëîâå íàâå÷íî. Îíà ñìîæåò ïðîéòè ýòîò ïóòü ñ çàâÿçàííûìè ãëàçàìè, â ýòîì îíà áûëà óâåðåíà. Îíè ïîïåòëÿëè åùå íåìíîãî, ïîêà íå óòêíóëèñü â ìàññèâíóþ äóáîâóþ äâåðü.

- Åãî êàáèíåò. – âûäîõíóëà ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, à Êýò ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñìîðùèëà íîñ – îíà óñëûøàëà â ãîëîñå Íàðöèññû áëàãîâåéíûå íîòêè è ïî÷òèòåëüíîñòü. – íó, äàâàé...

- ×òî îí ìåíÿ, ñüåñò, ÷òî ëè! – ôûðêíóëà íàïîñëåäîê Êýò, ïðî ñåáÿ ïîäóìàâ: «Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò», è ëåãîíüêî òîëêíóâ òÿæåë¸ííóþ äâåðü, ïðîâàëèëàñü â íåïðîíèöàåìûé ìðàê êîìíàòû....

Ýòî êëèôõåíãåð...? íå äóìàþ:) ) âîîáùåì ïèøèòå îòçûâû, ìíå æå âñ¸-òàêè íàäî çíàòü, çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòîé ôèãí¸é èëè íåò.

Ñëåä. ãëàâà áóäåò ñêîðî...íàâåðíîå.


	3. ðàñêàäðîâêàèíòåðâüþ ñ Voldie

 Äèñêëåéìåð: ß – Äåâóøêà-Êîòîðîé-Íè÷åãî-Íå-Ïðèíàäëåæèò....îáèäíî, áëèííí         

                                                                                            Ðàñêàäðîâêà.

Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî. Ïî-îáû÷íîìó òåìíî, ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðåêðàñíî âèäåëà âñ¸ âîêðóã. Â íåìíîãî ïðèãëóø¸ííûõ òîíàõ, íî âñ¸ æå...Êàáèíåò áûë ìàëåíüêèì – óçêîå, êàê áîéíèöà, îêîøêî, ïåðåä êîòîðûì ñòîÿë ñòîë, äà êíèæíûé øêàô ó ïðàâîé ñòåíêè. À åù¸ òàì áûë ñòóë, è ïîâåðíóòîå êî ìíå ñïèíîé êðåñëî ñ âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé.

- Èëëþìîñ! – ìÿãêî ïðîøèïåë ãîëîñ, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé, íåñîìíåííî, Âîëäåìîðòó. ß çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî îí ñèäåë â êðåñëå. Ïîìåùåíèå îçàðèëîñü ìÿãêèì, íåÿðêèì ñâåòîì, è Âîëäåìîðò ñîèçâîëèë ïîâåðíóòüñÿ êî ìíå ëèöîì.

×åãî ÿ îæèäàëà? Íàâåðíîå, âñ¸-òàêè óâèäåòü íåëþäÿ, ìîíñòðà, ÷óäîâèùå ñ èñêàæ¸ííûìè ÷åðòàìè ëèöà. Íî, êàê îêàçàëîñü è ÿ îøèáàëàñü.

Âîëäåìîðò...äàæå â ýòîì ñëîâå åñòü íåêàÿ òàèíñòâåííàÿ çìåèíàÿ ãðàöèÿ. Êàê îí ïîõîæ íà íàñ, âàìïèðîâ. ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ñìåðòíûé ìîæåò èìåòü òàêóþ ìîùíóþ, ÷¸ðíóþ, ïðèòÿãàòåëüíóþ àóðó. Ïî íàøèì ìåðêàì îí êðàñèâ – ìðà÷íîé, íî÷íîé êðàñîòîé. ×¸ðíûå, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü âîëîñû, ñ íåáîëüøèìè ñåäûìè âêðàïëåíèÿìè ñåðåáðà, êàê ëüâèíàÿ ãðèâà, ñòðóÿòñÿ íà ïëå÷è. Óçêîå õèùíîå ëèöî, ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàþùåå âîëêà, êðàñèâî î÷åð÷åííûå ãóáû, êîòîðûå èñêðèâëÿþòñÿ â óñìåøêå, îáíàæàÿ îñòðûå áåëûå çóáû – äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ýòî Ëîðä Òüìû. Åãî íîñ îêàçàëñÿ âîâñå íå ðàñïëþùåííûì è çìåèíûì, à íàîáîðîò, òîíêèì, äîâîëüíî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì. Â òî âðåìÿ êîãäà ÿ îñìàòðèâàëà åãî, ñïóñêàÿñü îò ëèöà íèæå è îöåíèâàÿ âñå ïðåëåñòè åãî ôèãóðû – êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó âîññòàâøåãî èç ìåðòâûõ òàêîå âåëèêîëåïíîå òåëî, íàêà÷àííîå, íî íå ðàçäàòîå, ñêîðåå – ïîäæàðîå, è àõ, ýòà àëåáàñòðîâàÿ êîæà òàê êîíòðàñòèðóåò ñ íåáðåæíî íàêèíóòîé íà ãîëîå òåëî ÷¸ðíîé ìàíòèåé, à ïðî ÷¸ðíûå ïëàâêè ÿ è íå ãîâîðþ, ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî ó Ëîðäà ñ ÝÒÈÌ âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, è, Êýò, äàæå íå äóìàé î ðàçìåðàõ ýòîé øòó÷êè – Âîëäåìîðò áóðàâèë ìåíÿ ñâîèìè îñëåïèòåëüíî àëûìè(êàêîé êëàññíûé öâåò!) ãëàçàìè, ñ òàêèìè æå âåðòèêàëüíûìè çðà÷êàìè. Âîëäåìîðò âûãëÿäåë ìîëîäûì, ëåò íà äâàäöàòü è ÷åðòîâñêè ñåêñóàëüíûì. Îí ïåðåõâàòèë ìîé âçãëÿä è óëûáíóëñÿ åù¸ øèðå.

- Èçâèíè, åñëè ÿ íåìíîãî...íåîäåò. Ñ÷àñòëèâ ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ – Òîì Ðåáóñ àêà Âîëäåìîðò. – íà ýòîì ìåñòå îí õèõèêíóë è âñòàë ñ êðåñëà.

- Êýòðèí Ãðîóë. – ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó, êîòîðóþ, íàäî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå, îí íåæíî âçÿë è ïîöåëîâàë. Ïîöåëóé áûë îòíþäü íå õîëîäíûì...

- Ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ, - îí óêàçàë ðóêîé íà áîðäîâîå êðåñëî. – ÿ ïîêà ïîñèæó  çäåñü.

Êðåñëî îêàçàëîñü ìÿãêèì è óäîáíûì. Âîëäåìîðò ïðèìîñòèëñÿ íà ñòóëå íàïðîòèâ. Ïîëìèíóòû ìû èãðàëè â ãëÿäåëêè. Ïîòîì Ëîðä âñòàë, ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ïðè ýòîì ïîä åãî êîæåé çàäâèãàëèñü áóãðû ìûøö è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê øêàôó. Îòòóäà îí èçâë¸ê íåáîëüøóþ ôëÿãó èç êàêîãî-òî ìåòàëëà, è ïðîòÿíóë å¸ ìíå.

- ×òî ýòî? – ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ïðèíèìàÿ ôëÿãó.

- ß çíàë, ÷òî ó Ëþöèóñà áóäóò ãîñòèòü âàìïèðû, ïîýòîìó çàõîòåë ñäåëàòü ìàëåíüêèé ïðåçåíò. Ýòî êðîâü. – îáüÿñíèë îí, ñíîâà óñàæèâàÿñü.

- Êðîâü...Ýòî õîðîøî. – ìóðëûêíóëà ÿ. È âïðÿìü, ïîäêðåïèòü ñèëû íèêîãäà íå ïîìåøàåò.

- Ýòî íå ïðîñòàÿ êðîâü. ß çíàþ âàøè ïîâàäêè, è òî, ÷òî ïðåâûøå âñåãî âû öåíèòå êðîâü âîëøåáíèêîâ. À óæ àíèìàãîâ òåì áîëåå.

- Äà, ýòî òàê. – óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ. – à ýòî êðîâü àíèìàãà, òàê?

- Èìåííî. Âåñüìà íåïëîõîãî ïî ÷àñòè ìàñòåðñòâà, - ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ óëûáêà Âîëäåìîðòà ñòàëà åù¸ øèðå.

ß àêêóðàòíî îòêðóòèëà êðûøêó ôëÿãè, è, ïîäíåñÿ å¸ êî ðòó, ñäåëàëà áîëüøîé ãëîòîê. Êðîâü...Îíà íåñ¸ò â ñåáå æèçíü, îêðûëÿåò, íàïîëíÿåò ýíåðãèåé, ìíîãî ÷åãî. Êîíå÷íî, ïèòü êðîâü ïðîñòî òàê íå ìîæåò ñðàâíèòñÿ ñ òåì, êîãäà âîíçàåøü êëûêè â åù¸ æèâóþ æåðòâó, âûñàñûâàÿ ò¸ïëóþ, ïóëüñèðóþùóþ æèäêîñòü. Íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà êðîâü ìàãà, òåðïêàÿ è ñîë¸íàÿ, òàêàÿ æèâèòåëüíàÿ è áîäðÿùàÿ. Ó ìåíÿ â òîò ìîìåíò íå áûëî Æàæäû, ïîýòîìó óäîâîëüñòâèå îò êðîâè ÿ ïîëó÷èëà...íó êàê îò âèíà. È åù¸ ó íå¸ áûë äóøîê – íó êàê ó êðûñû, ÷òî ëè...Íî âñ¸ ðàâíî ïðèÿòíî è âêóñíî.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ëîðä. – ñêàçàëà ÿ, çàñîâûâàÿ ôëÿãó ìåæäó ñîáîé è ïîäëîêîòíèêîì êðåñëà.

- Ìîæåøü íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ïðîñòî Òîì, - ñêàçàë îí, ñâåðêàÿ êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè. – âîïðåêè äîñóæèì ìíåíèÿì íå ëþáëþ ôîðìàëüíîñòåé, ëüñòèâûõ ñëóã...Ê òîìó æå íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìû ñòàíåì...áëèçêèìè...ììì...äðóçüÿìè..

- Âû ìíå òðàõíóòüñÿ ïðåäëàãàåòå? – ñïîêîéíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ, óäèâë¸ííî ïðèïîäíèìàÿ áðîâü.

Âîëäåìîðò êàðòèííî îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä è ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.

- Òðàõíóòüñÿ? Ôó, êàêèå ãðóáûå ñëîâà...Àõõõõ, íåò, íåò, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íåò...Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ...ß ãîâîðþ î äðóãîì

- Ïðàâäà? Èçâèíèòå, íî ÿ íå óëàâëèâàþ ñìûñëà âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî.

- Íå óëàâëèâàåøü? Ñåé÷àñ îáüÿñíþ... – Ëîðä âñòàë, ïîïðàâèë ìàíòèþ, è ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó. ß ïîâåðíóëà êðåñëî ( íå ëþáëþ ñèäåòü ñïèíîé ê ëþäÿì – ýòî îïàñíî) è âïåðèëà âçãëÿä â ÷¸ðíûé êîíòóð åãî ôèãóðû, âûðèñîâûâàâøèéñÿ íà ôîíå óçêîãî îêíà. Îí ñìîòðåë êóäà-òî äàëåêî, è ðàññêàçûâàë.

- Ñåé÷àñ ãàçåòû ïåñòðÿò çàãîëîâêàìè... «Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ!», «Ëîðä Òüìû óñòðàèâàåò êðîâàâûå æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèÿ», «Ìàããëû â îïàñíîñòè», âñ¸ â òàêîì ðîäå...ïîëíàÿ õóéíÿ, åñëè òû ïîíèìàåøü î ÷¸ì ÿ. Ìíå íåçà÷åì óíè÷òîæàòü ìàããëîâ, ÿ ê ýòîìó è íå ñòðåìëþñü...×¸ðò, íèêòî íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â ýòì äåðüìîâîì ìèðå! Ýòî ó âàñ òàì ïîëíàÿ àíàðõèÿ, ÷òî õî÷ó òî è âîðî÷ó, ó âàñ íåò Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïî Çëîóïîòðåáëåíèþ Ìàããëîâñêèìè Ïðåäìåòàìè, ó âàñ íåò Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, êîòîðîå îòñëåæèâàåò êàæäûé òâîé øàã, ó âàñ Àíèìàãè íå ðåãèñòðèðóþòñÿ, è áëèí, âàì íå çàïðåùåíî âñòóïàòü ñ ìàããëàìè â êîíòàêò è òåáå íå íàäî ïðÿòàòüñÿ, òàê âåäü?!! – Âîëäåìîðò ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê, îáåðíóëñÿ, äâå êðàñíûå, ãîðÿùèå ùåëè ãëàç â êëóáå ìðàêà. Ó íåãî îïðåäåë¸ííî íå ñàìûé óðàâíîâåøåííûé õàðàêòåð.

- Òàê.

- Áëÿäü, à ó íàñ íå òàê! Íàø ìèð çàäûõàåòñÿ, ïîíèìàåøü? Íàøå ìàãè÷åñêîå ñîîáùåñòâî ïîëíîñòüþ èçîëèðîâàíî, îíî âàðèòñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîì ñîêó, âûðîæäàåòñÿ...Ýòî â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷¸òå ïðèâåä¸ò ê âûìèðàíèþ ìàãîâ â Àíãëèè. Íàì íóæíà ñâåæàÿ êðîâü, íîâàÿ ñèñòåìà óïðàâëåíèÿ. Ìû áîëüøå íå õîòèì æèòü â ñðåäíåâåêîâüå – ñòîèò ëèøü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñûòûé, òåõíîëîãè÷åñêè ðàçâèòûé ìèð ìàããëîâ! Ñêîëüêî òàì âîçìîæíîñòåé, áîãàòñòâà, òåððèòîðèé...Êîãäà äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû âñåãî ýòîãî ëèøåíû, õî÷åòñÿ êðóøèòü âñ¸ âîêðóã...ß ïðàâ, ìàããëû æàëêè è òóïû, íî ñðåäè íèõ áûâàþò ãåíèè, êîòîðûå è ïîñòðîèëè èì èõ ìèð. Íî ìàããëû....îíè ïðèìèòèâíàÿ ðàñà. Ïî÷åìó ìû, ìàãè, âàìïèðû, îáîðîòíè äîëæíû îò íèõ ïðÿòàòñÿ, à? Ïî÷åìó, ìíå õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, åñëè îíè íàñ íàìíîãî ñëàáåå?! Íàì íàäî âçÿòü âëàñòü â ñâîè ðóêè. Ìû äîëæíû ñëèòñÿ ñ ìàããëîâñêèì ìèðîì, ÷òîáû âêóñèòü âñå åãî ïëîäû...Íå óíè÷òîæàòü åãî, íåò....íî âûéòè èç ìðàêà â ñâåò, ðàäè ñîáñòâåííîãî âûæèâàíèÿ. Êòî ó íàñ íà ïóòè? Âðàã èçâåñòåí – Ìèíåñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè ïî âñåé ïëàíåòå, à íà÷í¸ì ìû ñ Àíãëèè... Ýòó ðåâîëþöèþ ÿ çàäóìàë åù¸ ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, è åñëè áû íå íåêèé ìëàäåíåö, à òî÷íåå, ïðîêëÿòèå, íàëîæåííîå íà íåãî, òî ñåé÷àñ áû âàìïèðû ïèëè êðîâü ó êîãî õîòåëè, íå îïàñàÿñü Îõîòíèêîâ!

«Ýòî îí ìåíÿ àãèòèðóåò... Ìîëîäåö, ïðàâèëüíî!» ñ íàñìåøêîé ïîäóìàëà ÿ. Îí òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæàë.

- Åù¸ òîãäà ÿ îðãàíèçîâàë òàéíîå îáùåñòâî, êóäà âîøëè òàêèå æå íåäîâîëüíûå ðåæèìîì ëþäè. Ìû áûëè ìîëîäû, ãîðÿ÷è, âåðèëè â èäåàëû, è äà, óáèâàëè ìàããëîâ. Ìû ïðèäóìàëè ñåáå ýòè òàòóèðîâêè, íàçâàëèñü «Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè», è ñòàëè ÷åì-òî âðîäå èðëàíäñêèõ òåððîðèñòîâ äëÿ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà. Õîðîøåå âðåìÿ áûëî, äà...ìû äåëàëè ÷òî õîòåëè, åáàëè êîãî õîòåëè...Ïðàâäà, íåêòîðûõ èç íàñ óáèâàëè, íî...Èäåÿ ñîçäàíèÿ àðìèè ëåæàëà íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. Ñåé÷àñ æå îíà ïî÷òè âûïîëíåíà. Âñ¸ íîâûå ðåêðóòû ïîñòóïàþò â íàøè ðÿäû. Ðåâîëþöèÿ íåèçáåæíà. Ìû âçîðâ¸ì ïðèâû÷íûé ò¸ïëûé ìèð, è ñâèíüè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå íàêîíåö ïîòåðÿþò ñâîþ âëàñòü íàä ìàãàìè. Ýòî áóäåò âîéíà, âîéíà íà âûæèâàíèå, âîéíà çà íîâûé ìèð! À ÷òî âîéíà çíà÷èò äëÿ âàìïèðîâ? – Âîëäåìîðò õèùíî îñêëàáèëñÿ.

- Âîéíà... – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ. – ×òî æ, äëÿ íàñ âîéíà – ìíîãî íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîé, õàëÿâíîé êðîâè. Ïðåêðàñíîå âðåìÿ... 

- Èìåííî. Âàøè ñîðîäè÷è çäåñü óæå ïðèìêíóëè ê ìîåé àðìèè. Âåäü ëþäè óæå íå çàðÿæàþò ñòâîëû ñåðåáðÿííûìè ïóëÿìè è ðàçó÷èëèñü âèðòóîçíî îáðàùàòñÿ ñ ìå÷îì – âàì íå÷åãî îïàñàòüñÿ. À êàæäûé âàìïèð ñòîèò äâóõ ìàãîâ è ïÿòè ëþäåé â áîþ...ß íå ïðîøó âàñ, ðóññêèõ âàìïèðîâ, áèòñÿ çà ìåíÿ. Âû íèêîìó íå îáÿçàíû. Íî âîò ëè÷íî òåáÿ ÿ õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü îá îäîëæåíèè.... – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîäîø¸ë êî ìíå, îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä êðåñëîì íà êîëåíè è âçÿë ìîè ðóêè â ñâîè. Êàêàÿ ñèëà òå÷¸ò â åãî æèëàõ! ß ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàëà âèáðàöèþ, èñõîäÿùóþ îò ýòèõ ñèëüíûõ ïàëüöåâ.

- ×òî æå?

- Óáåé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

- ×åãî?!! Çà÷åì?

- Ãì...Âèäèøü ëè, Ïîòòåð – î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûé ìàã, òî÷íåå, ìîæåò èì ñòàòü, ïðè íàäëåæàùåé ïîäãîòîâêå. Â Ìèíåñòåðñòâå çíàþò, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî ãîòîâëþ – èõ ãëàâíàÿ íàäåæäà Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ãëàâà Ñëèçåðèíà è, ñîâìåñòíî, îäèí èç ìîèõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé. ß â êóðñå, ÷òî îí øïèîí, íî ïóñòü îíè ïîêà íå äîãàäûâàþòñÿ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, â ýòîì ãîäó Ïîòòåð íà÷í¸ò àóðîðñêóþ ïîäãîòîâêó, è âîò òîãäà-òî, ïîñëå íå¸, îí ñòàíåò ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó îïàñíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì. Ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì óáèéöåé. ß íå õî÷ó æäàòü, ïîêà îí ñìîæåò ïðåäñòàâëÿòü äëÿ ìåíÿ áîëåå ÷åì ðåàëüíóþ îïàñíîñòü. Õî÷ó óáèòü ýòî â çàðîäûøå... ß âåäü íå âñåñèëåí, ÿ ñìåðòåí. Íî êàê ïîïàñòü â õîðîøî çàùèù¸ííûé Õîãâàðòñ? Îòâåò áûë ÿñåí: íàéòè ïîäðîñòêà, ñíàáäèòü åãî ôàëüøèâûìè äîêóìåíòàìè, è ïîä âèäîì òðàíñôåðíîãî ñòóäåíòà çàñëàòü åãî â ëîãîâî âðàãà. Ïðàâäà, áûëà ïðîáëåìà – ãäå íàéòè ïîäðîñòêà, ó êîòîðîãî íå äðîãíóëà áû ðóêà, êòî ñìîã áû âòåðåòüñÿ â äîâåðèå è â êîíöå êîíöîâ, äîñòàòî÷íî ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü Ïîòòåðà? Äåòè Ïîæèðàòåëåé – îíè âñåãî ëèøü äåòè...Äðàêî – îí êîíå÷íî õëàäíîêðîâíûé ìàëûé è íåíàâèäèò Ïîòòåðà, íî îí âðÿä ëè ñïîñîáåí íà óáèéñòâî. Ìåíÿ âûðó÷èë Ëþöèóñ, âïðî÷åì, êàê âñåãäà – îí ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî òû ñ îòöîì ê íåìó ïðèåçæàåòå, è ÷òî òû âåñüìà...ñïîñîáíàÿ ïî ÷àñòè ×¸ðíîé ìàãèè äåâóøêà. È òóò ÿ ïîíÿë – ýòî òî! Âàìïèð, áëåñòÿùèé (ñî ñëîâ Ëþöèóñà), Ò¸ìíûé ìàã, è, ÷òî íåìàëîâàæíî, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ëèøàòü æèçíè äðóãîå ñóùåñòâî...Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ.

- Âñ¸ ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî, Òîì, íî ÷òî ñ ýòîãî ïîëó÷ó ÿ? – õîëîäíî ñïðîñèëà, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå óæå áûëà çàèíòðèãîâàíà è ãîòîâà ïîëåçòü â ïåêëî.

- Íó...Ïîòòåð ýòî äàðîâàíèå...Êðîâü. Êðîâü, êàêîé íåò, íå áûëî è íå áóäåò íà ýòîì ñâåòå...Íó òàê ÷òî?

- ×¸ðò, Òîì òû ìåíÿ çàèíòðèãîâàë! Êîêíóòü çíàìåíèòîãî âîëøåáíèêà, ïîåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ...Çâó÷èò çàìàí÷èâî!

- Îòëè÷íî! Äàé ìíå ïîæàëóéñòà, ðóêó. – øèðîêî óëûáàÿñü ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, îäíîâðåìåííî èçâëåêàÿ ïàëî÷êó èç êàðìàíà â ìàíòèè. Ñòðàííî. Ìíå ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.

- Çà÷åì?

- Ýòî áóäåò...Ñâîåãî ðîäà çíàê ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè ê íàøåé îáùåé öåëè...

- ×ÒÎ?!!!!Òû, íè÷òîæåñòâî, ñëèçíÿê, ìóäàê íåñ÷àñòíûé, òû çàäóìàë ÊËÅÉÌÈÒÜ ÂÀÌÏÈÐÀ?!!!!! – âçðåâåëà ÿ. Ò¸ìíî-îãíåííàÿ âîëíà ãíåâà íàêðûëà ìåíÿ ñ ãîëîâîé. Ìíå õîòåëîñü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ æå ðàçîðâàòü åãî íà ìàëåíüêèå ÊÓÑÎ×ÊÈ. Ìîè êëûêè òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëèñü. ß âûïðÿìèëàñü, ïîñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. – ß æå ÒÅÁß ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ ÓÍÈ×ÒÎÆÓ!!!

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Â åãî êðîâàâûõ ãëàçàõ íå áûëî ñòðàõà ïåðåä ðàçüÿð¸ííûì âàìïèðîì. Îí óáðàë ïàëî÷êó.

- Ýòî áûëà ïðîâåðêà. ß íè çà ÷òî áû íå îñòàâèë ×¸ðíóþ Ìåòêó íà ýòîé áåëîñíåæíîé êîæå. Ìíå ïðîñòî íàäî áûëî óâèäåòü, ÷òî òû íå ïîä÷èíÿåøüñÿ. ß íå äîâåðÿþ ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå ïîä÷èíÿþòñÿ. Òîò, êòî ñêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó, óæå ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òî å¸ îòðóáÿò. Òâîè ðîäèòåëè ìîãóò òîáîé ãîðäèòüñÿ, Êýòðèí Ðûêîâà. Òû äîñòàòî÷íî ãîðäà è ñàìîëþáèâà äëÿ èñïîëíåíèÿ ëþáûõ öåëåé...

- Òû îïðàâäûâàåøüñÿ!

- Âîâñå íåò...Áûëî ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèÿòíî ñ òîáîé ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ. Äàâíî íå âñòðå÷àë òàêèõ ñìåëûõ è íåçàâèñèìñèìûõ...ãì...ëþäåé

Ìîé ãíåâ ëåãêî ñõîäèò íà íåò. È ñåé÷àñ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ äüÿâîëüñêè êðàñèâîå ëèöî Ëîðäà, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íå ìîãó íà íåãî ñåðäèòüñÿ.

- Ïîäîæäè, ñåé÷àñ, - îí äîñòàë èç øêàôà áóòûëêó. – ýòî âèíî ïîäàðèë ìíå Ëþöèóñ. ×òî æ, ïîïðîáóåì...

Îí çóáàìè âûòàùèë ïðîáêó èç áóòûëêè, íàëèë ò¸ìíî-êðàñíóþ æèäêîñòü â çàïûëåííûé áîêàë. ß îòêðóòèëà ôëÿãó. Òîì ïîñòàâèë áóòûëêó íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, è ïðèïîäíÿë ðóêó ñ áîêàëîì.

- Íó, çà ñìåðòü Ïîòòåðà è ñâîáîäó! – åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü.

- Çà ñìåðòü! – ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü è ÿ ê òîñòó.

Ìû ÷îêíóëèñü, è â óíèñîíå ïðèãóáèëè, îí âèíî, à ÿ êðîâü.

Âñ¸ äîëæíî áûëî ïðîéòè ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî.....

Îáåùàþ, â ñëåäóþùåé ãëàâå áóäåò Õîãâàðòñ. È ïîñòåëüíàÿ ñöåíà...ïëèç, ïèøèòå îòçûâû! Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ èõ ïîëó÷àòü:)

Ïû.Ñû. áåäíûé, áåäíûé Ïèòåð Ïåòèãðþ......


	4. ðàçáîðêà ñ Ïýíñè

Äèñêëåéìåð: òàê. Êýòðèí Ãðîóë, êàê ðàíåå ñîîáùàëîñü ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå...îñòàëüíîå – êàêîé-òî ò¸òêå, ÿ å¸ äàæå íå âèäåëà. Ôîðìåííîå áåçîáðàçèå!

Ðàçáîðêà.

- Óõ òû! – âûäîõíóë Ðîí, ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà, è îäíîâðåìåííî çàåçæàÿ Ãàððè ëîêò¸ì â áîê.

- À! ×òî? Ãäå? – åëå ðàçîäðàâøèé óòðîì ãëàççà Ãàððè ïîêà ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàë, è äàæå äîâîëüêî ñèëüíûé òîë÷îê Ðîíà íå âûâåë åãî èç óòðåííåãî ñòóïîðà.

- Ïîñìîòðè êòî ñþäà èä¸ò... – ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí.

Ãàððè ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó, îïîçäàâ ïðèìåðíî íà ïîë÷àñà, ïîäõîäèëà ñîâåðøåííî åìó íåçíàêîìàÿ äåâóøêà. Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íå¸ âî âñå ãëàçà. Ñîíëèâîñòü êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî. 

- Ñðàíü ãîñïîäíÿ. – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí.

Äåâóøêà áûëà îäåòà â îáòÿãèâàþùèé ÷¸ðíûé ñâèòåð è êëåø¸íûå ÷¸ðíûå áðþêè, íà íîãàõ – òÿæ¸ëûå âîåííûå áîòèíêè. Ðàññò¸ãíóòàÿ ìàíòèÿ ñî Ñëèçåðèíñêèì ãåðáîì, íà ìàíåð Ñíåéïà, ðàçâåâàëàñü ñçàäè íå¸ êàê êëóáû ìðàêà. Ó íå¸ áûëè ñëåãêà ìåëèðîâàííûå çîëîòèñòûå âîëîñû ñðåäíåé äëèíû è è ãóñòî ïîäâåä¸ííûå ïîäâîäêîé çåë¸íûå êîøà÷èå ãëàçà. Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë. «×¸ðò, à ñèñüêè òî ó íå¸...âåñüìà...». Â òî âðåìÿ, äåâóøêà, íàõàëüíî îòîäâèíóâ ñòóë Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, óñåëàñü ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, êîòîðûé, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðàñêîâàííóþ îñîáó.

- Ãåðì, òû çíàåøü, êòî ýòî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, âïèõèâàÿ â ñåáÿ áóòåðáðîä. Ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó âñÿ øêîëà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà íîâåíüêóþ, è íà÷àëà îæèâë¸ííî øóøóêàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íå èñêëþ÷åíèåì.

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ...Ðîí, áóäòü äîáð, ïåðåäàé îìëåò...àãà, ñïàñèáà...Íåò, Ãàððè íå çíàþ. Îíà â Ñëèçåðèíå...×òî, Ïàðâàòè, íå ñëûøó?! – Ãåðìèîíà åëà, ðàçãîâàðèâàëà è ÷èòàëà î÷åðåäíóþ êíèãó îäíîâðåìåííî. Ãàððè íå äîáèëñÿ îïðåäåë¸ííîñòè. Ðîí âîîáùå çàìîëê, íàáèë ðîò æðàòâîé è íå ñâîäèë ãëàç ñ íîâîé äåâóøêè. Îíà è Ãàððè ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî çàèíòåðåñîâàëà, è òåïåðü åãî âçãëÿä êàê ìàãíèòîì, òÿíóëî â ñòîðîíó Ñëèçåðèíöåâ...

Òåì âðåìåíåì çà ñëèçåðèíñêèì ñòîëîì.

Äðàêî âî âñå ãëàçà ñìîòðåë íà òî, êàê íîâåíüêàÿ, îäíîé ðóêîé îòîäâèíóëà ñòóë Ïýíñè, è âòèñíóëà ñâîé ìåæäó íåé è íèì. Îíà îòêèíóëà âîëîñû ñ ïëå÷, ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî îñëåïèòåëüíî çåë¸íûìè ãëàçàìè è ñïðîñèëà:

- Òû Äðàêî, òàê?

- Ý-ý..Äà. Ìû çíàêîìû?

- Íå ñîâñåì. ß Êýòðèí Ãðîóë. Ìû ñ îòöîì íàâåùàåì âàø îñîáíÿê  ëåòîì, êîãäà òû óåçæàåøü íà ìîðå...Òû íàâåðíîå, ñëûøàë ïðî íàñ.. – çàÿâèëà äåâóøêà.

«Áëèíí, êòî æ çíàë, ÷òî îíà òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ...Ýòè ãëàçà...ïóõëûé ðîò...áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû...È ýòî ÷óäî òðè ãîäà åçäèëî êî ìíå äîìîé, à ÿ å¸ äàæå íå âèäåë?!» ìûñëè êðóæèëèñü â ãîëîâå ó Äðàêî. Åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë âèçã Ïàðêèíñîí, êîòîðàÿ óæå ïîëìèíóòû ñèäåëà òî îòêðûâàÿ, òî çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, íå ïîíèìàÿ íàãëîñòè ýòîé ñòåðâû, êîòîðàÿ îòîäâèíóëà å¸ îò «å¸» Äðàêî.

- Òû, ñóêà, êàêîãî õðåíà òû ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî?! – âçâèçãíóëà Ïýíñè â ñïèíó Êýò. Âñÿ øêîëà âäðóã ïåðåñòàëà äðóæíî ÷àâêàòü è îáðàòèëà ñâî¸ âíèìàíèå íà Ñëèçåðèíöåâ è êðàéíå íåêðàñèâóþ ñöåíó, êîòîðàÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ñåé÷àñ ðàçûãðàòüñÿ. Ñëåäóþùåå, ÷òî óâèäåë Äðàêî, ýòî âñïîëîõ äâèæåíèÿ, êîãäà Êýò îáåðíóëàñü ê Ïýíñè ëèöîì, è íåâåðîÿòíî áûñòðî ñõâàòèëà å¸ çà ðóêó. Ïåíñè çàîðàëà, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà æåëåçíóþ õâàòêó Êýò íà ñâîåé íåæíîé êîæå.

- Ýé, òû ÷òî, îøèçåëà! Ìíå áîëüíî!

- Áóäåò åù¸ áîëüíåå. – ìñòèòåëüíî ïðîøèïåëà Êýò. «Íå õðåíà ñåáå! Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âëþáëÿþñü...» ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. Ïýíñè äîñòàëà íå òîëüêî åãî ñâîèìè ïðèñòàâàíèÿìè, íî è âñþ øêîëó. Òåïåðü æå åìó íðàâèëîñü íàáëþäàòü, êàê å¸ óíèæàþò.

Â óæàñå, è íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì Ïýíñè ñìîòðåëà, êàê íîãòè å¸ ïðîòèâíèöû óòîëùàþòñÿ, çàîñòðÿþòñÿ è ïðîòûêàþò å¸ êîæó. Ïîòåêëà êðîâü. Ïýíñè çàîðàëà îò áîëè, è ïîïûòàëàñü âûðâàòü ðóêó, íî òùåòíî. Øêîëà ïðèòèõëà. Êóñîê ÿè÷íèöû âûïàë èç îòêðûòîãî ðòà Ãîéëà.

- Òàê êàê òû ìåíÿ íàçâàëà? – ãîëîñ Êýò áûë òèõèì, íî â í¸ì áûëî ñòîëüêî ãíåâà è íåíàâèñòè, ÷òî Ïýíñè çàõîòåëîñü çàòêíóòü óøè, ëèøü áû íå ñëûøàòü ýòîò æóòêèé ãîëîñ, çâó÷àâøèé áóäòî ó íå¸ â ãîëîâå, ïðè÷èíÿÿ íåâûíîñèìóþ áîëü. Èç å¸ ãëàç ïîòåêëè ñëåçû.

- Êàê? – áåçóìíûå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, êîãòè ñèëüíåå âîíçèëèñü â ïëîòü.

- Ñ..Ñ-ñ..ñóêà... – åëå âûãîâîðèëà Ïýíñè.

Êýò õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü.

- Òàê âîò, çàïîìíè – ñóêà çäåñü îäíà – òû. Åñëè òû åù¸ ðàç ïîïðîáóåøü ìåíÿ îáîçâàòü èëè ïðåäüÿâèòü ïðàâà íà ïàðíÿ, êîòîðûé òâîèì íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ, òåáå áóäåò î÷åíü ïëîõî...îáåùàþ. À òåïåðü, áóäü äîáðà, ñêàæè âñåì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì çäåñü, êòî òû íà ñàìîì äåëå. Èíà÷å...

Ñ ðóêè Ïýíñè íà ïîë íàòåêëà êðîâü.

- Íó? Õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîäñêàæó? ß, çàÿâëÿþ, ÷òî ÿ øëþõà...íó?

- ß...ø-øëþõà..

- Ñóêà.

- Ñóêà...

- Áëÿäü.

- Áëÿäü...

- È îòðàâëÿþ âñåì æèçíü.

- È-è...è îò-òðàâëÿþ âñåì æèçíü...

- È Äðàêî íå ìîé ïàðåíü..

- È...è....Ä-ä-äðà-àêî...íå..íå ìîé...ï-ïàðåíü.

- Ïðåêðàñíî!  - çëî óõìûëüíóëàñü Êýò, íàêîíåö îòïóñêàÿ èñòåðçàííóþ ðóêó Ïàðêèíñîí. – è, íàäåþñü, ýòî îñòàíåòñÿ ìåæäó íàìè. – îíà êèâíóëà íà öàðàïèíû.

- ßñíî?

Ïýíñè êèâíóëà, âñõëèïíóëà, è ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè îêðîâàâëåííóþ êîíå÷íîñòü, óáåæàëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Õîðîøî åù¸, ÷òî íà çàâòðàêå íà áûëî ó÷èòåëåé...

Â çàëå ñòàëî î÷åíü òèõî.

Ãðèôôèíäîðöû áûëè â øîêå. 

Õàôôëïàôöàì ñòàëî æàëêî Ïýíñè.

Â Ðåéâåíêëî âñ¸ ïîñ÷èòàëè ôàðñîì.

Ñëèçåðèíöû íå ìîãëè ïîâåðèòü â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.

Äðàêî íàñëàæäàëñÿ. Ãàððè, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü áûë èñïóãàí. Ó Ðîíà, êàê ó Êðàááà, Ãîéëà, è äåñÿòêà äðóãèõ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïðîñòî îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íîâåíüêóþ.

Êýò æå áûëà íåâîçìóòèìà, êàê òàíê. Îíà îò¸ðëà êðîâü ñ âåðíóâøèõñÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå íîãòåé (íèêòî êðîìå Ïýíñè íå óâèäåë èõ ïðåîáðàæåíèÿ) è ñïîêîéíî ïîòÿíóëàñü çà æàðåíûì ìÿñîì. Äðàêî íà÷àë ÷òî-òî øåïòàòü åé íà óõî...

Çàâòðàê, êàæåòñÿ, âåðíóëñÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ðóñëî, ðàçãîâîðû âîçáíîâèëèñü.

- ×òî äóìàåøü, Ãàððè? Åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü, ïî-ìîåìó ýòà íîâåíüêàÿ î÷åíü...ñåêñóàëüíàÿ...Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ? È îíà êë¸âî Ïàðêèíñîí îòäåëàëà... – ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ, ñêàçàë Ðîí.

- Ðîí, ÷òî òû íåñ¸øü! Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî! Íèêòî íå ñìååò òàê óíèæàòü ÷åëîâåêà! – Ãåðìèîíà âñòóïèëàñü çà îñêîðáë¸ííóþ ÷åñòü Ïàðêèíñîí.

- Îé äà ëàäíî! Ñêîëüêî ðàç îíà íàçûâàëà òåáÿ ãðÿçíûìè ñëîâàìè – íå ñîñ÷èòàòü! Êàê òû ìîæåøü çà íå¸ âñòóïàòüñÿ. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ïðèêîëüíî...

Ãàððè, íå ñëóøàÿ ïðåíèÿ äðóçåé, ïîñìîòðåë íà íîâåíüêóþ. Îíà óâëå÷¸ííî áîëòàëà ñ Äðàêî. Âíåçàïíî, áóäòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî âçãëÿä, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â îòâåò.

Îí áóäòî îêóíóëñÿ â ïîòîêè çåë¸íîãî îãíÿ Àâàäû Êåäàâðû. Áîëü, íåíàâèñòü, àãîíèÿ...åãî áóäòî çàæèâî ñæèãàëè â ýòîì îãíå...

Îùóùåíèå äëèëîñü ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî è êîíòàêò âçãëÿäîâ. Ñîòàÿ äîëÿ ñåêóíäû, ïîêàçàâùàÿñÿ âå÷íîñòüþ...Ïîòîì îíà îòâåëà ãëàçà, ïîäîëæèëà òðåïàòüñÿ ñ Äðàêî...

×òî ýòî áûëî? Ãîëîâà ãóäèò, êàê ðàññåðæåííûé óëåé... è ïî ëáó ÷òî-òî òå÷¸ò...ÿ âñïîòåë?

Òîëüêî âîçîáíîâèâøååñÿ ìèðíîå òå÷åíèå çàâòðàêà áûëî ïðåðâàíî äèêèì êðèêîì Ãåðìèîíû. Çà äðóãèìè ñòîëàìè òîæå êàê-òî ñäàâëåííî âçäîõíóëè ïîäàâëÿÿ êðèê. Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ â öåíòðå îáåñïîêîåííûõ, èñïóãàííûõ âçãëÿäîâ.

- Â ÷¸ì äåëî? - ñïðîñèë îí ó Ãåðìèîíû, ÷üå ëèöî, îáðàìë¸ííîå êîðè÷íåâûìè êóäðÿøêàìè èñêàçèëîñü â ãðèìàñå óæàñà. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?!

- Ãàððè...ò-òâîé øðàì...

- ×òî ñ íèì?

- Îí êðîâîòî÷èò...

Íó êàê.? Èçâèíèòå, ãëàâà äëèííîé ïîëó÷èëàñü, ïðèøëîñü ðàçáèòü íà äâå ÷àñòè...ýòî ïåðâàÿ...çàâòðà áóäåò Äðàêî\Êýò....ìììì!!! ïîæàëóéñòà, âûñêàçûâàéòå ñâî¸ ìíåíèå – ýòî âàæíî!!! Ïîêà âñ¸:))


	5. óêóñ

Äèñêëåéìåð: ìíå íè÷åãî íå ïðèíàäëåæèò. Ìîæåòå ïîäàòü íà ìåíÿ â ñóä, íî âû ëó÷øå ìåíÿ çíàåòå, ÷òî â Ðîññèè íå ñîáëþäàþò çàêîíû àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâ. Ãû. Èçâèíÿþñü, ÷òî òàê äîëãî íå àïëîóäèëàñü, ïðîñòî áàáëî íà èíåò êîí÷èëîñü....

Óêóñ

Äâå íåäåëè â Õîãâàðòñå ïðîøëè ìèðíî è ñïîêîéíî. Ýòî-òî è óäèâëÿëî Ãàððè áîëüøå âñåãî. Ïîñëå èíöåíäåíòà â ñòîëîâîé íîâåíüêàÿ, Êýòðèí Ãðîóë, ïðåâðàòèëàñü â äâîéíèêà Äðàêî. Ýòà ïàðî÷êà íå ðàññòàâàëàñü íå íà ìèíóòó, è óæ åñëè ãäå-òî ìåëüêàëà ðûæàÿ ìàêóøêà Êýò, ðÿäîì íåèçìåííî îêàçûâàëñÿ Äðàêî. Êðàáá è Ãîéë îêàçàëèñü â îòñòîå. Íà óðîêàõ Çåëüâàðåíüÿ Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñèäåë è áóðàâèë ñïèíó Êýò âëþáë¸ííûì âçîðîì. Ïðî Ãàððè è åãî äðóçåé îí íàïðî÷ü çàáûë. Âîò è ñëàâíî.

Äà, êàê-òî âñ¸ èçìåíèëîñü...Ê ëó÷øåìó èëè íåò, ýòî áûëî íåèçâåñòíî. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë øðàì è ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîâ¸ë ïî íåìó ðóêîé. Òîãäà, â ñòîëîâîé, îí áûë íàïóãàí. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ â Õîãâàðòñå, è ëèøü ïîòîì, ë¸æà â áîëíè÷íîì êðûëå ñ ïîâÿçêîé íà ëáó, îñîçíàë ñâÿçü ìåæäó âçãëÿäîì íîâîé ñòóäåíòêè, âèäåíèåì æèäêîãî çåë¸íîãî îãíÿ è êðîâîòî÷àùèì øðàìîì. È ñ òîãî äíÿ îí ñòàðàëñÿ îáõîäèòü ñëèçåðèíêó ñòîðîíîé. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé.....

Ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

- Äðàêî?

- Ììì? 

Îíè ëåæàëè íà êðîâàòè, ñðåäè èçóìðóäíûõ ø¸ëêîâûõ ïðîñòûíåé, à íàä íèìè âèñåë ãåðá Ñëèçåðèíà – ñåðåáðÿíàÿ çìåÿ íà çåë¸íîì ïîëå. Äðàêî ñæèìàë ñâîþ ëþáîâü â îáüÿòèÿõ, íî ñåé÷àñ îíà áûëà áåçó÷àñòíà ê åãî ëàñêàì, è ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà â ïîòîëîê. «Êàê îíà ñîâåðøåííà. Äà, ýòî ñóäüáà, íàøà âñòðå÷à...Îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ íàø¸ë-òàêè ñâîþ ïîëîâèíêó, ïóñòü òàêóþ îïàñíóþ, ò¸ìíóþ è çëîâåùóþ, íî â ìåñòå ñ òåì æåëàííóþ è ïðèòÿãàòåëüíóþ. Òàêóþ, êàê ÿ

... Íî ÿ õî÷ó å¸...». Åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óñìåøêå. Ïî÷åìó îíà íå õî÷åò çàíÿòñÿ ýòèì?! Ïðÿìî ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ?!

- Òû ìåíÿ èçáåãàåøü, - òâ¸ðäî è õîëîäíî îòìåòèë Äðàêî, ïîãëàæèâàÿ å¸ óïðóãèé æèâîò.

- Àõ, Äðàêî, äóðà÷îê, íåò æå! – îíà ïîâåðíóëà ê íåìó ãîëîâó ñ ãîðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè. – íàîáîðîò, ÿ ýòîãî î÷åíü õî÷ó. Íî ÿ õî÷ó èñïûòàòü ìàêñèìàëüíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ. – îíà ðåçêî âñòàëà, íàòÿíóëà ñâèòåð, øòàíû è ìàíòèþ, îäàðèëà åãî ëóêàâûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðîäîëæèëà. – ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîéäó...íà îõîòó...

- Òû ñ óìà ñîøëà! Â Õîãâàðòñå... – åãî ãëàçà îêðóãëèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ.

- Â Õîãâàðòñå ñ òàêèì åù¸ íå ñòàëêèâàëèñü. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ âåðíóñü...ììì...÷àñà ÷åðåç äâà? Ïîäîæäåøü? – è îïÿòü ýòà äðàçíÿùàÿ óëûáêà, à ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå å¸ ãóáû êàêñàþòñÿ åãî ùåêè. Òàêèå ìÿãêèå, îñîáåííî êîãäà çíàåøü, ÷òî çà íèìè ñêðûâàåòñÿ... Îí óùèïíóë å¸ çà ïîïêó.

- Ïðèõîäè. È áóäü îñòîðîæíà, õîðîøî?

- Ëàäíî.

Çìåèíûì ñêîëüçÿùèì äâèæåíèåì îíà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ñïàëüíè.

Ãðèôôèíäîð ñïàë ìîëîäåöêèì ñíîì. Èõ ìûñëå-èìïóëüñû ÿ ñëûøàëà çà äåñÿòêè ìåòðîâ, è æàëåëà, ÷òî ýòî ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáíà – îòëè÷àòü áîäðñòâóþùóþ æåðòâó îò ñïÿùåé. Òàì âñå ñïàëè. Êàê ýòî ìèëî...À âîò è ïîðòðåò Òîëñòóøêè. Æåíùèíà ñîííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà, âñìàòðèâàÿñü â ìåíÿ, íî íå óñïåëà îíà ïðîèçíåñòè è ñëîâà, êàê ÿ âûòÿíóëà ðóêó, ïðîøåïòàâ:

- Äåñòðóêòî!

Ïîðòåðò ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà ñîòíè ìåëêèõ ùåïîê. Îòëè÷íî. Òåïåðü – äâåðü â îáùåæèòèå. Ãì...Çàïåðòà òðîéíûì óñèëåííûì. Ëàäíî.

- ÑÏÅËËÎÑ ÄÅÑÒÐÓÊÒÎ!

Õîðîøåå çàêëèíàíèå – ñíèìàåò ëþáîå äðóãîå íàëîæåííîå, íå áîëåå ÷åòâ¸ðòîãî óðîâíÿ, ïðàâäà. ß îñòîðîæíî âîøëà âíóòðü.

Äà, èì íå ïîìåøàëî áû íàíÿòü äèçàéíåðà èíòåðüåðîâ, ýòî òî÷íî. Êðàñíîå ñ çîëîòûì, íà ìîé íåïðèòÿçàòåëüíûé âêóñ, ñëèøêîì âóëüãàðíî. Ýòè ïóíöîâûå êðåñëà, ëîïàþùèåñÿ îò íàáèâêè, ñ çîëîòûìè âèòûìè ðó÷êàìè, òÿæåëûå áàðõàòíûå çàíàâåñêè ñ çîëîòûìè êèñòÿìè...Áðððð. Ìåíÿ àæ ïðåêîñèëî îò êðè÷àùèõ öâåòîâ è íàïûùåííûõ ôîðì ìåáåëè â ýòîé ãîñòèíîé. Ëàäíî. Õðåí ñ íèì. ×òî çäåñü íàïèñàíî? Àãà, ñïàëüíè äåâî÷åê. Ïðåêðàñíî.

Òàê-òàê, âîò êòî ìíå íóæåí – Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë è Êðèñòè Áðàóí. Ñåãîäíÿ èì íå ïîâåç¸ò. Êðóïíî íå ïîâåç¸ò...ß îáëèçíóëàñü. Æàæäà âñ¸-òàêè äàâàëà î ñåáå çíàòü.

Âíóòðè áûëî òåìíî, à ïîä áîëüøèìè ìÿãêèìè êðîâàòÿìè ñ áàãðîâûìè áàëäàõèíàìè, íà êîòîðûõ áûë âûøèò çîëòîé ëåâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ñïàëè ìîè áóäóùèå æåðòâû. 

- Èëëþìîñ.

Â êîòîðûé ðàç ÿ ðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî ìîÿ ðàñà ñïîñîáíà ê áåçæåçëîâîé ìàãèè. Ýòî áûëî â íàèâûñøåé ñòåïåíè óäîáíî.

- Ñàéëåíñèî. – òåïåðü íèêòî íè÷åãî íå óñëûøèò. Ñåé÷àñ íà÷í¸òñÿ âåñåëüå. Ìÿãêèé ñâåò äîëæåí èõ ðàçáóäèòü...

- Êðèñòèèèè...ñêàæè ìíå ïîæàëóéñòà, êàêîãî õðåíà òû âêëþ÷èëà ñâåò... – ïðîòÿíóëà Ïàðâàòè, ðàçäèðàÿ ñëèïøèåñÿ ãëàçà è ïîòÿãèâàÿñü ïîä îäåÿëîì. ß ó÷àñòëèâî ïðèñåëà íà êðàåøåê å¸ êðîâàòè.

- Äîáðîÿ íî÷ü. – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ. Ñïðîñîíüÿ, Ïàòèë íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñîîáðàæàëà, âïðî÷åì, êàê âñåãäà, íî êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö ïîëíîñòüþ îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà ìî¸ «áëàãîäóøíîå» ëèöî, å¸ ëèöî ïðèâðàòèëîñü â ìàñêó ñòðàõà, êàê íà êàðòèíå Ìàí÷à «Êðèê». Êàê ÿ ëþáëþ, êîãäà îíè ïóãàþòñÿ!

- Òû? ×òî..×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? Òû...Êàê òåáÿ, Ãðîóë, êàêîãî òû äåëàåøü â íàøåé ñïàëüíå, êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàëà?!

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ Ðûêîâà, èç Ðîññèè çíà÷èò...Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ âàìïèð, à ýòî, çíàåøü ëè, îïàñíîå ñî÷åòàíèå...À ÿ ñîáèðàþñü òåáÿ óáèòü. – ÿ óëûáíóëàñü îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ìèëûõ óëûáî÷åê, îáíàæàÿ â ýòîì îñêàëå ñòðàíñôîðìèðîâàâøèåñÿ êëûêè, è îäíîâðåìåííî âñòàâàÿ ñ ïîñòåëè, íàêëîíÿÿñü íàä íàõîäÿùåéñÿ â øîêå Ïàòèë. 

- À...Ãîñïîäè, ãîñïîäè, ýòîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò!!!Ìàìà!!! – â å¸ êàðèõ ãëàçàõ áëåñòåëè ñë¸çû è ëåäÿíîé óæàñ, ëèöî ñâåäåíî ñóäðîãîé, ïîáåëåâøèå ïàëüöû öåïëÿþòñÿ çà îäåÿëî. Îíà ïîíÿëà. ß õâàòàþ å¸ çà âîðîò íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè, âûòàñêèâàþ èç ïîñòåëè è ïîäíèìàþ å¸ îäíîé ðóêîé â âîçäóõ, ïîòîì äðóãîé ïîóäîáíåå ïåðåõâàòûâàÿ å¸ çà ãîðëî. Ïàðâàòè áëüøå íå êðè÷èò, òîëüêî çàòðàâëåííî âðàùàåò ãëàçàìè è õðèïèò. ß ñìåþñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ å¸ óæàñîì. Êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì...

- ÎØÅËÎÌÈÒÜ!!!

Îãðîìíûé, êðàñíûé ëó÷ ïîäõâàòûâàåò, îòøâûïèâàåò ìåíÿ, âïå÷àòûâàÿ ìî¸ òåëî â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó íàä êðîâàòüþ,  íà êîòîðóþ ÿ ïàäàþ. Øóì â ãîëîâå. Êîòîðûé ÿ íå ìîãó óíÿòü. Áëèí. ß îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Âîò îíè ñòîÿò. Êðèñòèí è Ïàðâàòè. Â äðîæàùèõ ðóêàõ äåðæàò ïàëî÷êè, íàïðàâëåííûå ìíå â ñåðäöå. Ïàòèë îïðàâèëàñü – ãðèôôèíäîðêà, âñ¸-òàêè, õðàáðîñòü, òûðû-ïûðû. È ÷òî æå îíè, ìíå èíòåðåñíî, ìîãóò ñäåëàòü ñâîèìè ñàìîòûêàìè, ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ?! ß ìåäëåííî, êèíåìàòîãðàôè÷åñêè, ïîäíèìàþñü, ñëåçàþ ñ êðîâàòè. Âñòàþ ñ íèìè ëèöîì ê ëèöó. Óõìûëÿþñü. Ïàòèë ñ÷àñ òî÷íî â îáìîðîê ãðîõíåòñÿ, à âîò Êðèñòè, õîòü è áîèòñÿ äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñâîèìè ïðîíçèòåëüíûìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè, ïðÿäè ãðÿçíî-æ¸ëòûõ âîëîñ ïàäàþò íà å¸ ïóõëîå, â óãðÿõ, ëèöî, òàêîå áåçîáðàçíîå â íåâåðíîì ñâåòå çàêëèíàíèÿ.

- Í-íå ïîäõîäè!! Åù¸ øàã, è, è... – îíà çàïíóëàñü.

- ×òî? Òû ìåíÿ óáüåøü, äà? Áëÿ, êàê ÿ èñïóãàëàñü!

ß ñäåëàëà øàã.

- Íåóæåëè òû ñêàñòóåøü Àâàäó? – íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèëà ÿ. Êðèñòè ïåðåä¸ðíóëî. Îíà ïîêðåï÷å ñòèñíóëà ïàëî÷êó.

- À ýòè êóñêè äåðåâà èñïîëüçóåòå êàê ôàëëîèìèòàòîðû? Âñòàâëÿåòå äðóã äðóãó...

- Äàâàé! – øåïíóëà Êðèñòè Ïàòèë.

Íî ÿ óæå çíàëà, ÷òî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ ñäåëàòü.

- Êðóöèî! – âçðåâåëè îáå äåâóøêè. 

Îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî âûñòîÿò ïðîòèâ ÌÅÍß?

Âàìïèðû, ïðè æåëàíèè ìîãóò äâèãàòüñÿ ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå ÷åëîâåêà, ïðîñòî ñâåðõåñòåñòâåííî áûñòðî, äàæå óâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ îò ïóëü íàì ïîä ñèëó. Ðåàêöèÿ ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó àòàêóþùåé êîáðû, è ýòî ôàêò, íå õâàñòîâñòâî. Òàê è áûëî. ß èçîãíóëàñü, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò îäíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïîäíûðíóëà ïîä íåãî, è íàêèíóëà Êðóöèî íà Áðàóí. Îíà çàøëàñü â êðèêå. Óäåðæèâàÿ íà íåé çàêëèíàíèå, ÿ ïåðåïðûãóëà ÷åðåç ñïåëë Ïàòèë, çàâèñëà â âîçäóõå, âûáèðàÿ ëó÷øóþ ïîçèöèþ äëÿ àòàêè, è ñ âûñîòû äâóõ ìåòðîâ óïàëà íà íå¸. Âñ¸ çà ïàðó ñåêóíä.

È âîíçèëà ñâîþ ëàäîíü åé â æèâîò, âûðûâàÿ êèøêè. Ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê åù¸ íå ïðèøåäøåé â ñåáÿ Áðàóí, êîòîðàÿ ìåøêîì ëåæàëà íà ïîëó. Îñêàëèëà çóáû. È, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê íåé, ñäåëàëà òî, ÷åãî ìíå òàê äàâíî õîòåëîñü – çàïóñòèëà ñâîè êëûêè â ñèíþþ ïîëîñêó ÿð¸ìíîé âåíû, äðîæàâøåé íà å¸ øåå. Ñîë¸íàÿ, ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ æèäêîñòü íàïîëíèëà ìîé ðîò, äðàçíÿ âîëøåáíûì îùóùåíèåì âêóñîâûå ðåöåïòîðû, íàïîëíÿÿ ìåíÿ ýíåðãèåé, æèçíüþ, âëàñòüþ íàä ýòèìè æàëêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè. Âî ìíå ïðîñíóëñÿ çâåðü, è ÿ âãðûçàëàñü âñ¸ ãëóáæå â ãîðëî æåðòâû, òåðçàÿ åãî ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì õèùíèêà, à êîãòè âïèâàëèñü â ïëå÷è æåðòâû, äûðÿâÿ ìàíòèþ. ß ëàêàëà êðîâü, íàñëàæäàÿñü å¸ ýëåêòðèçóþøèì âêóñîì, âûñàñûâàëà å¸, óòîëÿÿ ñâîþ Æàæäó. Êðîâü...Æèçíü. Êàêîå áëàæåíñòâî! Íî â Áðàóí áûëî ìàëî êðîâè. Ìíå áûëî íóæíî åù¸. ß îòáðîñèëà æàëêîå îñóø¸ííîå òåëî Êðèñòè â ñòîðîíó è îáðàòèëà ñâîé âçãëÿä íà Ïàòèë, ïðèñëîíèâøóþñÿ ê êðîâàòè, ñ ðàñïîðîòûì æèâîòîì. Îíà òÿæåëî äûøàëà, å¸ êèøêè âàëÿëèñü íà çåìëå, íà ëèöå âûñòóïèëè êàïëè ïîòà. È ñìîòðåëà îíà íà ìåíÿ ñ íåïîääåëüíûì ñòðàõîì. Âî ìíå îíà óâèäåëà ñâîþ ñìåðòü.

 -Íåò, íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÍÅ ÍÀÄÎ!!!! – îíà ïåðåøëà íà ãðîìêèé, ïîðîñÿ÷èé âèçã, êîòîðûé ñìåíèëñÿ õðèïëûì áóëüêàíüåì, êîãäà êëûêè ïîãðóçèëèñü â å¸ ïëîòü. ß ïèëà è ïèëà, æàäíî óð÷à è ðàçðûâàÿ å¸ ãîðëî. Ýòî áûëî áåñïîäîáíî...Âðÿä ëè õîòÿ áû îäèí ñìåðòíûé çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, èñïûòûâàòü óòîëåíèå Æàæäû. Ýòî ñðîäíè îðãàçìó, êîãäà ìîùíàÿ âîëíà ýíåðãèè íàêðûâàåò òåáÿ ñ ãîëîâîé, óíîñÿ íà êðûëüÿõ áëàæåíñòâà è îùóùåíèÿ ñèëû. Êîòîðîé íåò ïðåäåëà...

 Êîãäà ÿ âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, òàì âñ¸ áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó. Òîëüêî íà ïîëó ìåæäó êðîâàòÿìè âàëÿëèñü äâà îêðîâàâëåííûõ òðóïà è ïîë áûë â áàãðîâûõ ðàçâîäàõ.

Ìíÿì...

Äâåðü òèõî ñêðèïíóëà. Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê îíà ñêîëüçíóëà â êîìíàòó, ïðåêðàñíàÿ, êàê âñåãäà. Å¸ ìàíòèÿ áûëà çàáðûçãàíà êðîâüþ, à íà ÷èñòîì, áåëîñíåæíîì ëèöå èãðàëà äîâîëüíàÿ, íåìíîãî ïüÿíàÿ óëûáêà. Îí âñ¸ ïîíÿë.

- Òû...

Îíà ïðèëîæèëà ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì, îáðûâàÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå. Âñòàëà ïåðåä íèì, ñêèíóëà ìàíòèþ, ñòÿíóëà ñâèòåð, îáíàæàÿ ïîëíûå áóòîíû ãðóäè. Äàëüøå óïàëè øòàíû, ïîä íèìè – ÷¸ðíûå êðóæåâíûå ñòðèíãè. Îí õîòåë å¸.

Òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî ñòÿíóë òðóñèêè, ñêðûâàþùèå àêêóðàòíûå ÷¸ðíûå çàâèòêè. Îí ïðèëüíóë ê íèì ãóáàìè, ê òàêèì ìÿãêèì è äóøèñòûì...

- Ïîøëè â êðîâàòü. – òèõî ñêàçàëà Êýò, ïëþõàÿñü íà ìàòðàñ ñïèíîé.

- Ñäåëàé ìíå ïðèÿòíî, Äðàêî, - ìóðëûêíóëà îíà. È îí çíàë, ÷òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó.

Åãî ÿçûê ñêîëüçèë, êàê çìåÿ, çàáèðàÿñü âñ¸ ãëóáæå â ïëîäîíîñÿùåå ÷ðåâî, èññëåäóÿ åãî çàêîóëêè ñàìûì êîí÷êîì, ïðîáóÿ ýòó àðîìàòíóþ ïåùåðó íà âêóñ. Äðàêî âñ¸ äåëàë ìåäëåííî, íåæíî, ñëîâíî çíàÿ, â êàêèõ ìåñòàõ áóäåò ïðèÿòíåå âñåãî. Å¸ òåëî âûãèáàëîñü äóãîé â ïîðûâå íàèâûñøåãî áëàæåíñòâà, êîãäà ãîëóáàÿ ìîëíèÿ ïðîáåãàëà ÷åðåç íå¸. Äàëüøå ÿçûê äâèíóëñÿ ââåðõ, ëàñêàÿ êîæó æèâîòà, çàãëÿäûâàÿ âî âïàäèíêó ïóïêà, òàêîãî ìàëåíüêîãî è àêêóðàòíîãî, òàêîãî âêóñíîãî..

Îí ëàñêàë íåæíóþ êîæó ãðóäè ïàëüöàìè, öåëîâàë áåëî-ãîëóáóþ øåþ, ìðàìîðíóþ ãðóäü, âçäûìàâøóþñÿ è îïàäàâøóþ ïðè äûõàíèè. Äðàêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ìàëåíüêîìó êîðè÷íåâî-ðîçîâîìó ñîñêó ãóáàìè, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåñòåðïèìîå æåëàíèå åãî ïðîãëîòèòü. ×òî îí è ñäåëàë. Ðàçûãðàâøèñü, êóñíóë åãî, çà ÷òî â îòâåò ïîëó÷èë èãðèâóþ ïîùå÷èíó. Ïîòîì å¸ ïàëüöû ïðîäîëæèëè ëàñêàòü åãî ñïèíó, ëåãîíüêî, íî òàê ïðèÿòíî ïðèêàñàÿñü êîãòÿìè ê êîæå. Îí çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â ðàñïëàâëåííîå çîëîòî å¸ âîëîñ, âäûõàÿ èõ îñîáåííûé çàïàõ...

Êýò íå ìîãëà îòâåñòè îò íåãî âçãëÿäà, îò åãî õóäîé, áëåäíîé ôèãóðû, â êîòîðîé ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü îãðîìíàÿ ñèëà. Ïîä íå çíàâøåé çàãàðà êîæåé áóãðèëèñü ìîùíûå, íî ïîõîæèå íà âåð¸âêè ìûøöû, äàâàâøèå ñåáÿ çíàòü, êîãäà îí ñòèñêèâàë å¸ â îáüÿòüÿõ. Øèðîêàÿ ãðóäü, íàêà÷àííûé, ïëîñêèé æèâîò. Äðàêî è ïðàâäà áûë ñàìûì êðàñèâûì ïàðíåì â øêîëå. Îíà âñìàòðèâàëàñü â åãî óçêîå, õèùíîå, ïðàâèëüíîå, áåç êàïëè ñìàçëèâîñòè, ëèöî. Ïîõîæå, ëåïèâøèé åãî ñêóëüïòîð íå çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå ïëàâíûå ëèíèè, è ïîýòîìó âåñü åãî îáëèê ñîñòîÿë èç òî÷¸íûõ, ïðÿìûõ ëèíèé. Òîíêèé ïðÿìîé íîñ, òâ¸ðäàÿ ëèíèÿ ÷óâñòâåííûõ ãóá, ñëåãêà ðàñêîñûå ãëàçà, ãîðÿùèå ñòàëüíîé æåñòîêîñòüþ è ñåðåáðÿíûì áåçóìèåì. Òàêèå îïàñíûå è ïðèòÿãàòåëüíûå, ëüäèñòûå è áåçæàëîñòíûå. Îñòðûå áåëûå çóáû, îáíàæàþùèåñÿ â ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêå ïðè âñòðå÷å ñ âðàãîì. Îí áûë ñîçäàí äëÿ íå¸, îíà ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëà. È, äà, ëþáèëà åãî... 

- Ñäåëàé æå ýòî.

Ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà êàê ñèãíàë ê áîþ. Ñòîèëî Äðàêî áðîñèòü åù¸ îäèí âçãëÿä íà å¸ ãèáêóþ, ìóñêóëèñòóþ ôèãóðó, íà æåëàííóþ ãðóäü, êàê åãî åñòåñòâî çàêàìåíåëî. Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñòàùèë òðóñû.

- Î äà ïàðåíü, ÿ âèæó, ÊÀÊÎÉ ó òåáÿ áîëüøîé! Çàñàäè ìíå. – ñ íåîæèäàííîé çëîñòüþ ïðîøèïåëà Êýò, îòêèäûâàÿñü íàçàä. Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Îí íàâàëèëñÿ íà íå¸, îáäàâàÿ ãîðÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì, åãî ÷ëåí ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñêàë âõîä. È îí ïîãðóçèë åãî, êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, â òó ìàíÿùóþ ãëóáèíó...Êýò âçâèçãíóëà, âïèëàñü êîãòÿìè â åãî ñïèíó...

Èõ òåëà ñëèëèñü â ãàðìîíè÷îì äâèæåíèè, ïåðåïëåëèñü, êàê äâå çìåè, â îäíî íåðàçðûâíîå öåëîå. Èõ ëþáîâü íå áûëà ëüþùåéñÿ, êàê êàïëÿ ì¸äà, íåò, ñêîðåå, îíè ëþáèëè æåñòîêî, ãðóáî, ýêçàëüòèðîâàííî, êàê çâåðè. Àãðåññèÿ, ñòðàñòü. Äðàêî ïûõòåë, ãëàçà çàñòàëàëèñü ñåðåáðÿííîé äûìêîé íàñëàæäåíèÿ, Êýò ñòîíàëà, îäíîé ðóêîé äåðæà åãî çà ñïèíó, äðóãîé îæåñòî÷åííî ñæèìàÿ ñêîìêàííûå ïðîñòûíè. Ñòðàñòü, îãîíü – êîëûõàþøèéñÿ è ïîæèðàþùèé âñ¸ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè – âîò áûëà èõ ëþáîâü.

Èíü è ßíü.

Îãîíü è Ë¸ä. Êîòîðûé òîæå ñòàë îãí¸ì.

Îí îñûïàë ïîöåëóÿìè å¸ ãðóäü, øåþ, ïëå÷è. Îíà – êóñàëà åãî çà ù¸êè, ñîñêè. Îíè òðàõàëèñü óïî¸ííî, íå äàâàÿ ñïóñêó íè ñåáå, íè ïàðòí¸ðó. Êýò çëîâåùå ñêàëèëàñü, ñî ëáà Äðàêî êàïàë ïîò.

- Äàâàé æå, ñóêà!!! – ïðîñòîíàëà îíà öåïëÿÿñü ðóêàìè çà åãî øåþ, åãî ñòîÿùèå òîð÷êîì áåëåñûå âîëîñû ïàäàëè íà å¸ ëèöî.

- Äàþ! – ïðîõðèïåë Äðàêî, çàñàæèâàÿ åù¸ ãëóáæå.

« Îí ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîø!» ïîäóìàëà Êýò, êîãäà Äðàêî ñäåëàë ýòî. Îíà âçâûëà êàêèì-òî æóòêèì, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì, êîãäà âîëíà îðãàçìà çàõëåñòíóëà å¸ ñ ãîëîâîé, ëèøàÿ äàðà ðå÷è, ïðèÿòíî ïàðàëèçóÿ êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó òåëî. Å¸ ïëàìÿ âçîðâàëîñü èçíóòðè, ïðè÷èíÿÿ áåñêîíå÷íîå íàñëàæäåíèå è àãîíèçèðóþùóþ...íåò, íå áîëü, à ñêîðåå, íå÷òî âðîäå îñâîáîæäåíèÿ. Óøëè âñå ìûñëè, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî ïðèÿòíîå îïóñòîøåíèå. È êàéô...

- Îîî!! – âçâûë è Äðàêî, êîí÷àÿ. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, êîãòè Êýò ðàñïîëîñîâàëè-òàêè åãî ñïèíó, è íà íèõ îáîèõ ïîòåêëà ãîðÿ÷àÿ êðîâü. Îíè îáà îáìÿêëè, ðàñòðàòèâ íà âåëè÷àéøåå ÷óäî ïðèðîäû âñå ñèëû...Îíè ïðîñòî ëåæàëè, îïóñòîø¸ííûå, íî áåñêîíå÷íî ñ÷àñòëèâûå, òåïåðü óæå íåæíî öåëîâàâøèå äðóã äðóãà, ñðåäè ñêîìêàííîãî áåëüÿ. Å¸ ïóõëûå ãóáû öåëîâàëè åãî, ðóêè ëàñêàëè èñöàðàïàííóþ ñïèíó. Êýò ñëèçíóëà åãî êðîâü ñ åãî ãðóäè.

- Ììì!

- Ìåíÿ òû íå çàïîëó÷èøü... – ïðîáîðìàòàë îí.

- Êîíå÷íî æå íåò, ìîé Äðàêîí... 

Îñòàëüíûå ñëîâà îáîðâàë åãî ïîöåëóé.

Òàê îíè è çàñíóëè, ïðèæàâøèñü ê äðóãó, à ñâåòëûå âîëîñû Äðàêî áûëè èçìàçàíû çàñûõàþùåé êðîâüþ...

Íó êàê?! Íå ñëèøêîì êðîâàâî? Õî÷ó ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî ÿ ïñèõè÷åñêè çäîðîâûé ÷åëîâåê, ïðîñòî ëþáëþ ðåàëèçì. ÏÎÆÀËÓÉÑÒÀ ÏÈØÈÒÅ ÎÒÇÛÂÛ!!!!ß ÁÓÄÓ ÂÀÌ Î×ÅÍÜ ÏÐÈÇÍÀÒÅËÜÍÀ!!!!


	6. òðàáëû íà÷èíàþòñÿ

Äèñêëåéìåð: íå ñóäèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ âñ¸ îòäàìJ)

- Ãàððè, îäíó ñåêó ïîäîæäè, ìíå íàäî  âçÿòü êíèæêó ïî Ìàããëîâåäåíèþ ó Ïàðâàòè, à ýòè çàñîíè äî ñèõ ïîð íå âñòàëè... – Ãåðìèîíà ñïåøèëà íà çàâòðàê è ìåòàëàñü ïî ãîñòèíîé â ïîèñêàõ ñâîèõ êíèæåê.

- Îíà ÷òî, òàê òåáå íóæíà íà çàâòðàêå? – ðàçâîäÿ ðóêàìè ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ó ñïèíû Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ óæå ïîáåæàëà ê äåâ÷îíêàì.

- À, õðåí ñ íèì ñî âñåì, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ïëþõàÿñü íà äèâàí. Ïî÷òè âñå óæå óøëè, òîëüêî êîïóøà Ãðàíäæåð ñîáèðàëà ñâîå áàðàõëî.

- ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!Íåò, ÍÅÒ ÍÅÒ ÍÅÒ ÍÅÒ!!!! – äèêèé êðèê Ãåðìèîíû çàñòàâèë ïîäñêî÷èòü Ãàððè íà ìåñòå. Îí ðâàíóëñÿ â ñïàëüíè, íàõîäó âûòàñêèâàÿ èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó – ÷òî áû òî íè áûëî, ýòî èñïóãàëî Ãåðìèîíó, è ýòî...

- Î ÁÎÆÅ! – âûäîõíóë Ãàððè...Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîãëî ïðîèñõîäèòü....

... – ìû íå çíàåì, êòî èëè ÷òî ñîâåðøèëî ýòî êîøìàðíîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Ïîä÷¸ðêèâàþ – ïðåñòóïëåíèå, òàê êàê ïîðòðåò Òîëñòóøêè áûë óíè÷òîæåí, à ñ äâåðè áûëî ñíÿòî ìîùíîå îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, óáèéöà áûë Ò¸ìíûì ìàãîì è ðàçóìíûì ñóùåñòâîì. Òàêæå, îãðîìíàÿ ïðîñüáà íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ ïàíèêå. Ñåé÷àñ è òàê òÿæ¸ëûå âðåìåíà...Ñòàðàéòåñü õîäèòü â ãðóïïàõ ïî òðîå èëè ïî äâîå, à åñëè çàìåòèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü íåîáû÷íîå, îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëîæèòå ïðîôåññîðó. Äíÿ ÷åðåç äâà â Õîãâðòñ ïðèáóäåò îòðÿä Àóðîðîâ äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ îõðàíû.  – Äàìáëäîð îáâ¸ë èñïóãàííûå, çàïëàêàííûå è ïðîñòî îøåëîìë¸ííûå ëèöà ó÷åíèêîâ òÿæ¸ëûì è ïå÷àëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. – âîò è âñ¸...÷åðåç òðè äíÿ ñîñòîÿòñÿ ïîõîðîíû, è ÿ, ìû...ìû îáåùàåì, ÷òî òîò, êòî ýòî ñîâåðøèë, áóäåò íàéäåí è íàêàçàí.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè äèðåêòîð ðåçêî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê âûõîäó.

È íèêòî íå óâèäåë, êàê ãóáû Êýò ðàçäâèíóëèñü â ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óõìûëêå...

Ïðîøëî òðè íåäåëè.

Î ïðîèøåäøåì ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëè çàáûâàòü, áëàãî Ïàòèë è Áðàóí íå áûëè çíàìåíèòîñòÿìè. Àóðîðû ñòîðîæèëè çàìîê, ïðîôåññîðà õîäèëè íàñóïëåííûìè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âîéíà äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ, à ýòî áûëè ëèøü ïåðâûå ëàñòî÷êè. Ïðèáëèæàëñÿ Õýëëîóèí. Óáèéöó òàê è íå íàøëè.

- Ëîíãáîòòîì!!! – âçðåâåë Ñíåéï è óíè÷òîæàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïóõëîãî íåóêëþæåãî øåñòèêóðñíèêà, ðóêè êîòîðîãî íà÷àëè ïîêðûâàòüñÿ çàòåéëèâûì ëèëîâûì óçîðîì. Íåâèëë â óæàñå ñìîòðåë íà ñâîè ëàäîøêè è áûë áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ãðîõíóòüñÿ â îáìîðîê. Ñëèçåðèíöû òèõî çàõèõèêàëè.

«Ãîñïîäè, êòî áû ìíå îáüÿñíèë, ÊÀÊ åãî ïåðåâîäÿò èç êëàññà â êëàññ? Îí æå ïðîñòî óðîä, íåäîíîñîê! Óìóäðèòñüñÿ çàïîðîòü ïðîòèâî÷åñîòî÷íîå çåëüå! È òàê êàæäûé ÃÐ¨ÁÀÍÍÛÉ ðàç! ×¸îò, êàê æå ìíå âñ¸ ýòî íàäîåëî...». Ñíåéï íåòåðïåëèâî è ñ èçðÿäíîé äîëåé áåøåíñòâà ïðîøèïåë:

- Áûñòðî ê Ïîìôðåé, ïðèäóðîê!

Íåâèëë ìåëêî çàäðîæàë ïîä íåíàâèäÿùèì ÷¸ðíûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîôåññîðà è ïîòðóñèë ê âûõîäó. Â äîãîíêó åìó Ñíåéï ìñòèòåëüíî ïðîêðè÷àë:

- Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!

Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ìðà÷íî íàñóïèëèñü, íî ïðîäîëæàëè äîâàðèâàòü ñâîè çåëüÿ. Ñî Ñíåéïîì íå ïîñïîðèøü.

È òóò ðàçäàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé ïåâó÷èé ãîëîñ:

- È êòî òîëüêî äîïóñêàåò Ãðÿçíîêðîâîê â øêîëó...

Ãðèôôèíäîðöû çàìåðëè. Ïðîôåññîð ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. À Ãåðìèîíà âî âñå ãëàçà óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîþ ïàðòí¸ðøó ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ, êîòîðàÿ êàê íè â ÷¸ì íå áûâàëî, êðîøèëà ìàíäðàãîðó. Ãîëîñ, íåñîìíåííî, ïðèíàäëåæàë Êýòðèí Ãðîóë. È òóò å¸ âçÿëà çëîñòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñóçèëà ëó÷èñòûå êàðèå ãëàçà, ñõâàòèëà ñëèçåðèíêó çà ïëå÷î, ïîâåðíóëà åé ê ñåáå ëèöîì. Òà õëàäíîêðîâíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íå¸, íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó íàáîê. Â ðóêàõ îíà âåðòåëà ìàëåíüêèé íîæèê. Êëàññ îòîðâàëñÿ îò çåëèé è âñå âîñòîðæåííî íàáëþäàëè çà ìðà÷íåþùåé ôèçèîíîìèåé Ñíåéïà.

- ×òî? – õîëîäíà ñïðîñèëà Êýò.

- Íåâèëë íå ìàããëîðîæä¸ííûé. Òû íå èìååøü íèêàêîãî ïðàâà ÒÀÊ î í¸ì ãîâîðèòü!

- Êòî ñêàçàë ÷òî ÿ î í¸ì?

- Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!

«Ýòà Êýò òàêàÿ çàíîçà â çàäíèöå. Òî÷íî ñ Äðàêî äâà ñàïîãà ïàðà!» ïîäóìàë Ðîí. Íî Ãåðìèîíà ÿâíî çàáûëà ãäå îíà. Íàäìåííûé âçãëÿä Ãðîóë, êîòîðÿ êñòàòè, áûëà íèæå å¸ íà ïîë-ãîëîâû, âûâîäèë å¸ èç ñåáÿ! È íà ÷òî îíà íàìåêàåò?!

- Íà ÷òî òû íàìåêàåøü?

- Íà òåáÿ. – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò. Âñå âûäîõíóëè.

- Ïÿòü...íåò, Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ñëèçåðèíà!!!

Ñëèçåðèíöû íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì â øîêå âûëóïèëèñü íà ðàçúÿð¸ííîãî, ãîòîâîãî ìåòàòü ìîëíèè ïðîôåññîðà. Åãî ñêóëàñòîå, îðëèíîå ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü îò ãíåâà, ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàëàñü, êàê êðûëüÿ ïòèöû, êîãäà îí ïðîñêîëçèë ÷åðåç êàáèíåò ê äâóì äåâóøêàì.

- ×òî âû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå, Ãðàíäæåð, Ãðîóë!. – îí íàâèñ íàä îáåèìè êàê ñêàëà, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ñæàòû â êóëàêè. « ÊÀÊ îíè ìåíÿ äîñòàëè!». Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëàñü. Îíà âñåãäà ïîáàèâàëàñü Ñíåéïà, ñàìîãî ãðîçíîãî è æ¸ñòêîãî èç ó÷èòåëåé. À âîò Êýò ñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, è îò ýòîãî âçãëÿäà Ñíåéïó ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Îí îòêèíóë ñ ëèöà ïðÿäü ÷¸ðíûõ, êàê ñìîëü, âîëîñ è ïðîäîëæèë.

- ß íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òî áû êòî-òî â ÌÎ¨Ì êëàññå ñêâåðíîñëîâèë. – îñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ñëèçåðèíêè. – èëè âñòàâàë è ãîâîðèë áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ. – â ñòîðîíó Ãåðìèîíû.

- Âû îáå îñòàâëåíû ïîñëå óðîêîâ. – çàâåðøèë îí.  – âñåì ðàçîéòèñü.

 Íà âûõîäå Ãðîóë ïðîøëà ìèìî Ïîòòåðà, è îí êðàåì óõà óñëûøàë, êàê îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïðî ñåáÿ: «...¸áàííûå óðîäû». Òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíà íå ïðîãîâîðèëà, à ïðîøèïåëà ýòè ñëîâà! «Îíà Çàêëèíàòåëü?» ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü. Íî...îí åäèíñòâåííûé Çàêëèíàòåëü ïîñëå, êîíå÷íî, Âîëäåìîðòà! À îíà ãîâîðèò íà Çìåèíîì ÿçûêå! Íî òóò åãî âíèìàíèå îòâë¸ê âîçìóù¸ííûé ãîëîñ Ðîíà, äîíîñèâøèéñÿ èç êîðèäîðà. Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë òóäà.

- ...è ýòî âñ¸, íà ÷òî õâàòàåò òâîåãî óáîãîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ, Óèçëè? Îíî, íàâåðíîå, òàêæå áåäíî, êàê òâî¸ îäåÿíèå, íèùèé! – îðóæ¸ííàÿ òîëïîé óõìûëÿþùèõñÿ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, âåùàëà Êýò. «Îïÿòü îíà!» â ãíåâå ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Óíèæàåò åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Ðîí æå ñòîÿë íàïðîòèâ äåâóøêè, åãî ëèöî áûëî êðàñíûì îò çëîñòè, à ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ãëÿäåëè ÿðîñòíî è ïðîíçèòåëüíî. Çà åãî ðóêàâ õâàòàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü îòòàùèòü åãî.

-   À åù¸ ×èñòîêðîâíûé! Ïîçâîëÿåøü âñÿêîé Ãðÿçè ëèïíóòü ê òåáå? – ñëèçåðèíêà äîâîëüíî îùåðèëàñü. Ñçàäè å¸ ïîääåðæèâàëè îñòàëüíûå.

- Íå ñìåé òàê íàçûâàòü Ãåðìèîíó! Òû, òû... – â ýòîì ìåñòå îí çàïíóëñÿ, êðàñêà çàëèëà åãî ëèöî äî ñàìûõ êîðíåé. Îí ñòàðàòåëüíî ìîðùèë ëîá â ïîèñêàõ ïîäõîäÿùåãî îñêîðáëåíèÿ, íî â ïàìÿòè åù¸ áûë ñâåæ ýïèçîä ñ Ïýíñè. Íî òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè, â áëèñòàþùèõ äîñïåõàõ, êàê ëûöàðü, ãîòîâûõ ñïàñòè óíèæåííûõ è îñêîðáë¸ííûõ. Êýò ðàñõîõîòàëàñü. 

- Áàëèíííí, ïîëíûé ïèçäåö! Âû õîòü ïîíèìàåòå, íàñêîëüêî âû êîìè÷íû?

- Çàòêíèñü, Ãðîóë. ß åù¸ óäèâëÿþñü, êàê òåáå õâàòàåò õðàáðîñòè âîçíèêàòü, êîãäà ðÿäîì íåò Äðàêî! Êñòàòè, ãäå îí? Ìîæåò, ñîñ¸òñÿ â ñîðòèðå ñ Ïýíñè?

Ýòî áûë âåðíûé âûñòðåë. Å¸ áëåäíîå, çëîå ëèöî ïîòåðÿëî âñå ñëåäû óëûáêè. Îíà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå.

- Âîïðîñ íå â ýòîì, Çîëîòîé Ìàëü÷èê. Âîïðîñ â òîì, êàê ñèëüíî ñåé÷àñ áü¸òñÿ îò ñòðàõà òâî¸ æàëêîå ñåðäå÷êî. Âîðïîñ â òîì, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî òû áîèøüñÿ ïîäîéòè êî ìíå...

È Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòîò óêîë ñòðàõà, èñõîäèâøèé îò Ãðîóë. Îí ñëîâíî îêàçàëñÿ óêóòàííûì â åãî óäóøàþùåå îäåÿëî. Íî îí íå äîëæåí ïîêàçàòü ñëàáîñòü. Íå äîëæåí.

- ×òî òû ìåëåøü! Â îáùåì, òû îñòàâèøü ìîèõ äðóçåé â ïîêîå èëè...

- Êàê ÿ áîþñü! À ÷òî ìíå âïîëíå íðàâèòñÿ – èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä âàìè äåéñòâòåëüíî êë¸âî. Îáøèðíîå ïîëå äåÿòåëüíîñòè, íå ïðàâäà ëè? – îíà îáåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì ïðèÿòåëÿì. Îíè äðóæíî çàêèâàëè. Ðîí ñæàë êóëàêè è ñòèñíóë çóáû äî ñêðåæåòà. – èòàê. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ! Â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ – Ãåðîè âåêà!

- Çàòêíèñü...

- Íîìåð îäèí – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð Øðàìîëèöûé! Íî÷íîé Ãîðøîê Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Äðèñòàë, ïîáåäèòåëü äðÿõëûõ ïðèçðàêîâ èèèè...ñïîíîñîð Óèçëè! Òàêæå ÷åòûð¸õãëàçûé è ïîëîâàÿ òðÿïêà äëÿ ìåòëû. Òðàõàëüùèê ñíèò÷à...

- Óáüþ òåáÿ... – âíóòðè Ãàððè çàêèïàë ãíåâ. Ñëèçåðèíöû ðæàëè. Âïåðåäè áûëà âñÿ ïåðåìåíà.

- Íîìåð äâà! Ðîíàëüä ÓÓÈÈçëè!! Ìèñòåð Ëîõìîòüÿ ãîäà, Çîëîòàÿ ìåäàëü Ìóäàêà è øåñò¸ðêà Ïîòòåðà!

- Ðîí, äåðæè ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ... – ýòî áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- È! Ãåðìèîíà Êàê-å¸-Òàì! Çàó÷êà ñ çàÿ÷èìè çóáàìè, ïàðøèâàÿ Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, è øë...

Îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü ôðàçû îíà íå óñïåëà çàêîí÷èòü. 

- Îøåëîìèòü! – âçðåâåë Ïîòòåð.

Íî Êýò óâåðíóëàñü. «Îíà äâèãàåòñÿ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêè áûñòðî» ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, êîãäà åãî íàñòèãëî êîíòðïðîêëÿòüå.

- Èíñåíäèî!

È åãî îäåæäà çàíÿëàñü ìàãè÷åñêèì ïëàìåíåì...

- Òóøèòèî! – Ñíåéï îáüÿâèëñÿ âîâðåìÿ. Åù¸ ñåêóíäà è Ïîòòåð áû ñèëüíî îáãîðåë. Îí ïðîðâàëñÿ ñêâîçü òîëïû ó÷åíèêîâ, êàê ò¸ìíûé âèõðü. «Ïî÷åìó ìíå âå÷íî ïðèõîäèòñÿ åãî ñïàñàòü...» ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïîäóìàë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü Ãàððè. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ðàññòóïèëèñü âîêðóã íåïîäâèæíîãî ìàëü÷èêà è ïðîôåññîðà, ïðîâåðÿþùåãî åãî ïóëüñ. Ïîòòåð áûë â ïîðÿäêå, áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, åãî ìàíòèÿ (ñïåöèàëüíàÿ) ïðèíÿëà íà ñåáÿ óäàð, íî èç åãî íîñà ñòðóèëàñü êðîâü. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí.

- Áûñòðî, ê Ïîìôðåé! – õðèïëî ñêîìàíäîâàë îí êàêîé-òî ïåðâîêëàøêå. Òà ïóñòèëàñü ñî âñåõ íîã.

Âîêðóã Ïîòòåðà è Ñíåéïà îáðàçîâàëñÿ êðóã. Âñå ïîäàâëåííî ìîë÷àëè, äàæå Ñëèçåðèíöû.

- Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?

Ìîë÷àíèå, âçãëÿäû â ïîë.

- ß åù¸ ðàç ñïðàøèâàþ, ÊÒÎ ýòî ñäåëàë! Åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ æå íå ïîëó÷ó îòâåòà, âû âñå áóäåòå ïðèíèìàòü âåðèòàñåðóì ïåðåä àóðîðàìè, ßÑÍÎ?! – îí ïåðåø¸ë íà êðèê.

Èç êðóãà âûñòóïèëà íåáîëüøàÿ ôèãóðêà, îò êîòîðîé âåÿëî ñìåðòåëüíûì õîëîäîì. Äà, îí äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ...

- Ýòî ÿ, ïðîôåññîð.

Îí óâèäåë, êàê ýòè õîëîäíûå, ñòàëüíûå íåôðèòîâûå ãëàçà, ñëîâíî ìàããëîâñêèé ïðèöåë êðûëàòûõ ðàêåò, çàôèêñèðîâàëñÿ íà í¸ì. Â íèõ íå áûëî ñòðàõà., íè ñîæàëåíèÿ – òîëüêî áåñïîùàäíûé, ãîëûé ðàñ÷¸ò. È âïåðâûå çà âñþ æèçíü, Ñíåéï èñïóãàëñÿ ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ñòóäåíòà...

- Ìàðìåëàäîâûå çìåéêè – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï ïåðåä Ãîðãóëüåé. Ãðîóë øëà çà íèì, ñîâåðøåííî áåñøóìíî, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, áóäòî åìó â ñïèíó ñìîòðèò àðáàëåò.

- Ààà, Ñåâåðóñ, êàêîé ïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç! – Äàìáëäîð, êîðìèâøèé Ôîêñà áîáàìè Áåòòè Áîá, ðàäóøíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïðàâäà, êîãäà îí óâèäåë êîãî ïðèâ¸ë Ñíåéï, åãî óëûáêà íåìíîãî ïîìåðêëà. – ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Äà, ×ÒÎ-ÒÎ ñëó÷èëîñü. – ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïëþõàÿñü â êðåñëî. Êýò òàêòè÷íî âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ðóêè çà ñïèíîé.

- Âîò ýòà äåâóøêà óñïåëà íàòâîðèòü áåä...

- Òàê-òàê. – Äèðåêòîð îçàäà÷åííî õìóðèë áðîâè, áðîñàÿ ëóêàâûé âçãëÿä íà Êýò. Îäíàêî òà õðàíèëà êàìåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Ñíåéï çàìåòèë øóòëèâûé íàñòðîé Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ýòî ñåðü¸çíî! – âçâèëñÿ îí. – íà÷àëîñü ñ òîãî, ÷òî îíà îáîçâàëà Íåâèëëà è Ãåðìèîíó Ãðÿçíîêðîâûìè. Íåò, êîíå÷íî Ëîíãáîòòîì äåéñòâèòåëüíî óðîä, íî âñ¸ æå...È ýòî ïðÿìî íà óðîêå. Ïîòîì íà ïåðåìåíå ÿ óñëûøàë äèêèå êðèêè. ß âûáåæàë ïîñìîòðåòü ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü – è ÷òî æå ÿ âèæó? Ïîòòåðà, â ÿçûêàõ ïëàìåíè, îðóùåãî êàê êîç¸ë íà çàêëàíèå! Èíñåíäèî! È çíàåøü, êòî ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå íàáðîñèë? Ïîëþáóéòåñü!

Åõèäíàÿ óëûáêà òðîíóëà óãîëêè å¸ ãóá. «Ñòàðûå ïèäîðû!». Äàìáîëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸  ñ çàìåòíûì îïàñåíèåì.

- Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàëà?

- Çà÷åì? Ïîòòåð ïåðâûé íà ìåíÿ íàïàë! ß ñòîÿëà ñ äðóçüÿìè, ïðèêàëûâàëàñü, è òóò ýòîò ìóäàê îð¸ò: «Îøåëîìèòü!». Íó îí êîñîé, â ìåíÿ íå ïîïàë, ñëàâà Áîãó, à ó ìåíÿ ðåôëåêñû! Çíàåòå, êàê â Äóðìøòðàíãå ïî ÇÎÒÑ ãîíÿëè! – îíà çàìîë÷àëà.

- Íî ïî÷åìó «Èíñåíäèî», à íå áåçîáèäíàÿ áëîêèðîâêà?- ñïðîñèë Àëáóñ ïîãëàæèâàÿ áîðîäó.

- Ïåðâûì â ãîëîâó ïðèøëî. – îíà øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü. Äèðåêòîð íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- À îñêîðáëåíèÿ? Âåäü «Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà» - ýòî ñåðü¸çíîå îñêîðáëåíèå. È ê òîìó æå Ãàððè íå ïðîñòî òàê íàïàë...

- À ïîøëè âû ñî ñâîèìè âîðîñàìè íà õóé! Çàåáàëè, ïîíÿòíî? Ïèäîðû ãðÿçíûå! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Òàê ÷òî îñòàâàéòåñü çäåñü, ïîãîíÿéòå øêóðêó, à ìåíÿ îñòàâüòå â ïîêîå – ßÑÍÎ? – ïî ìåðå òå÷åíèÿ, îíà ïîâûøàëà ãîëîñ, ïîä êîíåö ñîðâàâøèñü íà êðèê. Îáàëäåâøèå ïðîôåññîðû ïîòåðÿëè äàð ðå÷è. Êýò, ñ ãîðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè, ñ ðàçìåòâøèìèñÿ çîëîòûìè âîëîñàì áóêâàëüíî ïðèãâîçäèëà èõ ñâîå¸ âîëåé ê ïîëó. Å¸ óçêîå ëèöî  ïðîðåçàëà öèíè÷íàÿ è æåñòîêàÿ óõìûëêà.

- È ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï...ïîìîéòå íàêîíåö ãîëîâó.

Îíà îäàðèëà èõ ò¸ìíûì, óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëäîì è øòîðîìîì ïðîäåôèëèðîâàëà èç êàáèíåòà...

Ó Äàìáëäîðà íå áûëî ñëîâ...

À\Ç : óðà!!!! Ó ìåíÿ êîí÷èëñÿ òâîð÷åñêèé êðèçèñ **äîâîëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ**! Íàäåþñü âàì ïîíðàâèëîñü... íî åñëè ÿ íå ïîëó÷ó ìèíèìóì...ýýýý...15 ðåâüþ, áîëüøå íå íàïèøó íè ñòðî÷êè. Ýòî óëüòèìàòóì! **çëîáíî óõìûëÿåòñÿ**....õî÷ó äîáàâèòü, ýòî ãåòåðî-ôèê., òàê ÷òî ïîêëîííèêàì ñëýøà ïîëíûé îáëîì. Âîò....J)


End file.
